Un demonio enamorado
by the black cat and the jocker
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic por favor diganme si les gusta les dejo el declaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece a mi, sino que les pertenece a peach-pit Resumen: Amu tiene una vida rutinaria hasta que una noche conoce a alguien que hara que su mundo de un giro drastico, ¿amu sabra tratar al demonio que conoció?¿que secretos descubrirá?...leanlo y descubranlo
1. prologo

**N/A: Hola les dejo el prologo Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, le pertenece a peach-pit gracias**

**Un demonio enamorado**

**Prologo**

"Lo único que se, es que el amor entre un demonio y un humano es algo dificil de ver, creer y de aceptar... porque nosotros, los demonios...no sabemos amar...lo único que hacemos es jugar con los humanos paran sacarles lo mas preciado para ellos...la creencia del amor veradero.

Esta es la creencia de los demonios, y nadie se atreve a romper este tabú...¿o si?

**N/A**: Este es mi primer fic, por favor no me maten, el prologo me quedo muy corto pero la historia va a ser más larga se los prometo. Onegai dejen reviws y diganme si lo hago bien o tiro la toalla


	2. Capitulo 1: Un día rutinario

******N/A: Hola les dejo el prologo Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, le pertenece a peach-pit gracias**

**Capitulo 1: un día rutinario**

**Amu POV**

Hola mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 16 años, la gente que se acerca a mi piensa que soy cool y spicy, pero en realidad soy tímida, miedosa y en palabras mas cortas una chica normal, voy a la secundaria Seiyo. Mis amigas son Rima, Yaya y Nadeshico.

-Ohaio Amu-chan-dijo una voz atras de mi

-Ohaio Rima-chan-le dije a rima, ella es baja, el pelo rubio hasta la cinturay ojos color avena

-Mina ohaio-digeron Yaya y Nadeshico

-Amu-chii-dijo Yaya colgandose de mi

-Yaya-chan-dige resignada

Los demas se rieron y empezamos a caminar hacia nuestras clases.

Ese día fue el mas largo de toda mi vida, slí del instituto y me dirigí a mi casa, una vez allí mi oka-san (**N/A: Para los que no lo saben significa mamá**) me dijo que la cena estaba lista. Luego de cenar y de escuchar conciertos de mi hermanita Ami me fui a mi avitación.

-"siempre lo mismo, odio mi vida rutinaria"-pensaba mientras mirabalas estrellas-"estrellas cumplanme un deseo, onegai (**N/A: por favor**) quiero que mi vida deje de ser tan rutinaria, onegai,onegai,onegai"-pensaba mientras me quedaba dormida en el balcon

-¿Que hago aqui, mejor me meto en la cama-dije para mi mientras me acostaba

**Fin Amu POV**

Al día siguiente Amu se encontró con algo nuevo y que no recordaba que estuviese en su avitación

**N/A: **Perdon por hacerlos tan cortos es que no tenía mucha inspiración pero les prometo hacerlos mas largos, gracias y porfavor dejen reviws y diganme si les gusta


	3. Capitulo 2: Conociendo a mi presa

**********N/A: Hola les dejo el prologo Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, le pertenece a peach-pit gracias**

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a mi presa**

**Ikuto POV**

Bueno ya que no veo de otra me voy a presentar...Me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 18 años, soy solitario y cuando me ven pasar algunos de los que me conocen me dicen gato negro, gato callejero, etcetera, etcetera, soy el único demonio el cual no persigue a las chicas ya que no me interesan y son ellas las que me persiguen.

Je...yo al ser un demonio me puedo transformar , mi transformación es la de un gato negro con destellos azules de ojos grandes y de color zafiro, y mi transformación humana es el de un chico alto de pelo negro azulado y ojos zafiro. No me gusta estar en mi forma humana porque siempre me persiguen esas cosas que se hacen llamar mujeres...así que siempre estoy en mi forma de gato.

Mis "amigos" son Tadase que tiene la forma de un ave de color dorado, yo lo llamo mini-Rey ya que se cree el soberano de todos y de todo, mi otro amigo se llama Nagishico,aunque le encante disfrasarse de mujer, a él le encantan las chicas como a la filosofía demoniaca, su transformación es la de un perro, su color es raro, es de un color negro con destellos violetas.

-"Y pensar que él es el más tanquilo de nuestra especie y se metió en una escuela donde se dice van las chicas más lindas...que suertudo que a él no lo persigan esas locas como a mí"-pensaba yo, ya era tarde, alrededor de las diez de la noche e iba por una calle no muy transitada y no muy conocida para mí, pero estaba buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, en eso veo una casa, en el valcón me parecio ver algo rosado, me aserque con cautela y salte a un muro sercano, lo que ví me dejó de piedra.

En ese valcón había una chica de pelo rosado, y parecía como que se hubiera quedado dormida en el valcón. Cuando me hiba a acercar más ella abrió los ojos algo somnolienta, y los ojos de esa humana eran de un hermoso color dorado...espera que carajo estoy diciendo, se me estan apareciendo los sintomas de mi amistad con Nagishico, sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos, y escuche que la chica decía algo-¿Qué hago aquí? Mejor me meto en la cama-dijo la chica, se dió la buelta y se acostó.

-"Perfecto"-pensé y salté a su habitación en mi forma de demonio. Me hacerque a su cama y me metí en ella, el calor que desprendía la joven era delicioso, y su olor era embriagador, era como esa flor blanca ¿Como la llamaban los humanos?...a ya sé, Jasmín y un tenue olor a Sakuras. Estos elementos me acunaron y me dormí.

Al día siguiente, sentí un poco de frío y me hacerque a la fuente de calor más sercana, más arriba de la pansa justo en el pecho de la joven, donde me hice una bolita y me volví a dormir.

**Fin Ikuto POV**

Amu estaba boca arriba e Ikuto en su pecho durmiendo. Cuando Amu se despertó se desconcertó...ya que un pequelo gato negro dormía placidamente un su pecho...

**N/A: **Espero que les alla gustado de aquí en adelante los capitulos seran más largos


	4. Capitulo 3: Inteligencia

**********N/A: Hola les dejo el prologo Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, le pertenece a peach-pit gracias**

**Capitulo 3: Inteligencia**

Amu al ver al gato tan comodo, lo único que pudo hacer fue acunarlo como bebé, este po inercia se acurrucó más a su pecho, sacandole a Amu una sonrisa

-"Qué bonito"-pensó Amu-¿De donde has salido?-Le preguntó Amu, luego dirigió su mirada a la ventana y dijo-Quizas entraste por la ventana ¿no es así?-le volvió a hablar al gatito

Luego vió como una de las orejas del gatito se sacudió, dandole ganas de tocarselas, lo cual hizo y el gatito al sentir ese contacto se estremeció pero siguió con los ojos serrados

-"Que bien se siente"-pensó el chico gato aun somnoliento-"diablos esto no va bien, mis orejas son mi punto debil, si dejo que siga no me podré controlar"-pensó el chico con los ojos abriendose, recien fue ahí que pudo ver a la chica de pelo rosa y ojos ambar

-Miau-maulló Ikuto pero lo que dijo fue un "detente por favor" en tono de suplica pero a la chica le sonó a un insentivo para que siguiera

-Buenos días gatito-dijo enseñando una sonrisa-no tienes placa-dijo miraldo el cuello de gatito y parando las caricias-muy bien, primero que nada te pondré un nombre-dijo la chica

-"Eso no me suena nada bien"-pensó Ikuto con una gota en la en la cabeza

-Ya que apenas eres un cachorro te pondré...blue, ¿te gusta?-dijo ella y vió que el gato negó-No te gusta-y el gato nego-eres listo, entonces...black noght,¿que te parece?-preguntó nuevamente la chica a lo que el gato negó nuevamente-Okey, entonces dime gatito listo ¿como quieres llamarte?-dijo ella en broma,pero él saltó de su regazo y fué por algunas cosas

-"Creo que esto servirá-pensó despegando los imanes con formas de letras

-I,K,U,T,O-deletreó Amu mientras el gato ponía las letras-Ikuto, ¿así te quieres llamar?-decía la chica con una seja alzada

-"Así me llamo"-pensaba Ikuto mientras asentía con una vena en la cabeza

-Okey Ikuto viviras conmigo hasta que encuentre a tu familia, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo ella y el gato nego-¿no quieres encontrar a tu familia?-Ikuto negó-¿quieres quedarte conmigo?-ahora Ikuto lo pensó un rato y asintó-Okey, por lo menos contigo no veo la necesidad de fingir mi verdadera personalidad-decía Amu con una sonrisa-por sierto soy Hinamori Amu-dijo aun sin perder la sonrisa

-"Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto, mientra no me dé comida de gato"-pensaba Ikuto-"lastima que si supiera que soy y me transformara delante suyo se asustará mucho"-pensó con mucha tristeza

-Muy bien me voy a bañar y luego me voy al instituto, te voy a dar tu comida, esperam aquí-decía la chica

Despues de un rato Amu volvió con un tazón de leche y con otro donde habían sardinas

-"Gracias al cielo, esta chica me cae bien,sabe lo que me gusta"-pensaba Ikuto

-Muy bien Ikuto, me voy a cambiar toma tu comida-decía Amu dejandole los tazones en el piso, luego se dió la vuelta para buscar la ropa del instituto que consisitía en una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra y una corbata roja, y en la parte inferior era una pollera a cuadros roja...

-"Diablos esto si no me lo esperaba, pero ella cree que soy un gato común asíque ¿qué puedo perder?"-pensaba Ikuto viendo a Amu como se cambiaba de ropa

-Bueno ya estoy lista, Ikuto cuando vuelva te doy más comida, ¿okey?-decía Amumientas le besaba la frente de Ikuto, él mientras la lamió en la mejilla a modo de beso.

-"Soy el demonio más suertudo del mundo"-pensaba Ikuto-"Bueno ahora que se fue voy a terminar de comer y luego me daré una ducha en el baño de Amu...y luego recorreré esta casa"pensaba mientras comía. Luego de comer se transformó y se dió una ducha, se vistió y salió de la avitación de Amu, pero en el camino se encontró con...

**N/A:**Espero les guste este es un poco más largo que los demas, pero habrán más largos y emocionantes gracias por leer y gracias por los reviws que me dejaron tanto en esta historia como el "la mente de un hentai", arigatau y ja ne


	5. Capitulo 4: Descubriendo el secreto

**N/A: Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a peach-pit, si fuera mio Ikuto se quedaría con Amu y Tadagay se iría muy lejos...bueno basta de fantasear aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy...**

**Capitulo 4: Descubriendo el secreto**

**Ikuto POV**

-"¿Cómo llegué a esta situación...joder, lo único que recuerdo es que iba a tomar un baño y me encontré con una niña de ojos dorados y pelo rubio" -pensé...pero muy a mi pesar estaba en un cuarto pequeño con una niña pequeña...y no era la habitación de Amu

-Ohaio...ne...¿eres el novio de mi onee-chan? -preguntaba esa niña con estrellitas en los ojos

-"¿Qué carajos digo?" -me pregunté internamente con una gotita en la cabeza- Etto...si, se podría decir que sí, ¿Como te llamas? "Diablos Ikuto si sigues así Amu llegara y se dará cuenta que tengo una forma humana y me hechara de aquí...tengo que pensar en algo rápido" -pensé algo nervioso, pero luego me vino una imagen de una Amu echando fuego por los ojos y con la cara roja de la rabia agarrandome por la nuca en mi forma gatuna y arrojandome por la puerta, eso me dió un escalopfrío de solo imaginarlo

-Kawaii, yo soy Ami, soy la onee-chan de Amu onee-chan -decía muy felíz-ahora tú vas a jugar con Ami- decía muy felíz, pero a Ikuto le salió una gotita estilo anime

-Ami no puedo le dije a tu hermana que la esperaría en el parque... -dije mientras me levantaba de la sillita de la habitación de Ami-¡Ah! y otra cosa, no le digas que estuve aquí, ¿sí? -dije con ojos de suplica- "bien hecho Ikuto...así siempre convences a las mujeres...aunque ella no es una mujer pero que impora con tal de salirme de esta" -pensé victorioso al ver la carita de Ami que me recordó a la de Amu

-Okey, pero prometeme que nos volveremos a ver nii-chan -decía Ami con brollitos en los ojos

-Okey -dije mientras salía corriendo de la habitación de Ami para ir a la de Amu, sin que Ami se enterase una vez allí me relagé y me tire en la cama de Amu quedandome dormido en mi forma humana

-¿Quién eres tu? -preguntó una voz alarmada

-"Esa voz me suena familiar" -pensé somnoliento- "mierda, es Amu" -pensé una vez me dí la vuelta para ver quien era llevandome la sorpresa de que era nada más y nada menos que Amu, la sorpresa me llevó a abrir los ojos de par en par y levantarme como un resorte de la cama de Amu

-Contesta ¿quién eres? -preguntó una vez más Amu, esta vez un poco más tranquila pero seguía su rostro de enfado- ¿De donde saliste? -me volvió a preguntar

-"tengo una idea" -pensé- Miau -dije con voz seductora y ponía mi posición de gatito y se reía internamente al ver la cara de Amu lo que me dió otra idea- Miau -dije para ir en "cuatro patas" como un gato, hiba seductoramente

-¿Qué ra- -no la deje terminar ya que se calló de espaldas con un muy mimoso minino humano...que era yo...yo estaba ronroneando y golpeando con mi cabeza la mano de Amu y de paso me frotaba contra ella a modo de caricia- espera... -dijo un tanto nerviosa y desorientada en lo que estaba sucediendo- no me digas que eres mi gato...¿Ikuto? -pregontó mi muy inteligente Amu con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

- Miau -dije y asentí aun sobre Amu **(N/A: que dicho sea de paso era una posición muy comprometedora *¬*)**

-¿Cómo rayos te convertiste en un humano? -preguntó aun más desconcertada

En ese momento decidí mostrarle mi verdadera especie y me transformé en el gatito que Amu había adoptado como su mascota...la cara de Amu reflejaba que estaba petrificada y luego...

-¡EHHHHH! Ikuto ¿puedes transformar tu apariencia? -preguntó desconcertada- espera...entonces ¿como fué que deletreastes tu nombre y no me hablastes? -pregunto Amu un poco dudosa

-"Porque no se hablar con mi voz humana solo sé hablar telepáticamente,A-M-U -dije muy seductoramente a Amu, que se estaba poniendo como camaleón porque estaba cambiando a todos los tonos de rojo- "Quiero que me enseñes a hablar como humano, ¿sí?"-dije mentalmente con carita suplicante** (N/A: Es algo así como la carita del gato con botas de shrek...me imagino a Ikuto con esa carita...yo le daría cualquier cosa...ustedes que dicen xD)**

-O-Okey, ¿puedes volver a ser humano y gato cuando tu quieras? -preguntó sonrojada

En ese momento me transformé en humano y me hacerque a Amu hasta llegar a su oido y susurrarle un muy seductor y con voz ronca- Miau -que quería decir "sí"

Amu no savía donde meterse así que se movió un poco y le dijo nerviosa- O-Okey, p-pero cuando t-tengas q-que dormir ha-hazlo en tu f-f-forma de gato -dijo muy roja a lo que yo le sonreí y asentí, como me gusta verla sonrojada

-"Bien Ikuto, buen plan así ella no te echará y podrras estar con ella más tiempo" -pensé felíz ya que podría molestarla y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de la companía de mi pequeña Amu

-Bueno quieres que te empiece a enseñar ahora o más tarde -dijo Amu con una sonrisa, pero al ver mi rostro dedujo que quería dormir puesto que ya era de noche, por lo que me dijo, creo que yo tenía cara de cansancio- o sera queprefieres dormir -yo sonreí ante la idea de dormir con Amu y a mitad de la noche volverme humano, así que me transformé y me subí a la cama de Amu

-Voy a tomar eso como un sí -dijo con una sonrisa cálida- quedate aquí voy a cenar, luego te traigo algo para que comas ok -dijo Amu con una sonrisa

Luego de un rato Amu volvió y me trajo comida, esta vez era pescado con arroz, es decir comida de humano...que me agradó ya que siempre comer lo mismo es aburrido

-Me voy a cambiar -dijo ella más para sí misma que para mí, mientras buscaba su pijama cayó en cuenta de algo- I-Ikuto podrías voltiarte...onegai -dijo sonrojada yo la miré con cara de gatito avandonado y me dijo- eres un hentai, haz lo que quieras -me dijo yo sonreí de la única forma que los gatos lo hacen...ronroneando

-"Con esta chica a mi lado nunca me aburriré, tiene muy buen caracter, espero no separarme de ella en un futuro" -pensé muy feliz por la idea. En ese momento me dí cuenta de una presencia que conocía- "diablos ¿que hace Nagishico aquí?" -me pregunté mentalmente mientras me transformaba en mi forma humana, luego me hacerque a Amu, la cual seguía cambiandose, y la abrasé por la espalda, luego señalé la ventana recordando que no podía hablar...pero me di cuenta que no estaba tocando tela...sino que...bueno...estaba tocando la piel de Amu, tan suave y tersa...cuando me dí cuenta Amu estaba sonrojada y cubriendose de mí, yo negue con mis manos y cabeza diciendole que no sabía que estaba a medio vestir, hiba a abrir la boca para hablar y me acordé que no le podía hablar, aún no, así que me metí en su mente y le dije- "Amu lo siento, es solo que sentí la presencia de uno de los demonios que me busca, tiene la forma de un perro, por favor me puedo esconder contigo" -le dije algo sonrojado y mirando para otro lado para no incomodarla más

-O-Okey, pero no hagas eso Ikuto, todavía no me acostumbro -dijo sonrojada y apenada mientras se ponía la última prenda del pijama

Cuando terminó me acerque y la abrase, hize un conjuro en un idioma diferente y se levantó una kekkay **(N/A: Significa barrera)** a nuestro alrededor ocultando nuestras esencias

-"Rayos no lo puedo ver con Amu a mi lado, sino se dará cuenta dce que puedo hablar, y ahí si me puedo considerar por muerto" -pensó Ikuto muy nervioso y asustado

**Fin Ikuto POV**

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta y entró al cuarto de Amu era Ami, lo que hizo que Ikuto dejara ir el aire contenido pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho esa noche...

**N/A: Comenten y dejen reviws onegai. Este capitulo le hice algunas modificaciones para que el final no me quedara con el suspenso de saber quien entraba...eso para que no me maten jeje ^_^´ arigato y ja ne hasta el proximo capi**


	6. capitulo 5: La mentira de un Hentai

**N/A: como siempre Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Peach-Pit...bueno les dejo el capi de hoy**

**Capitulo 5: Descubriendo la mentira de un hentai**

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta y entró al cuarto de Amu era Ami, lo que hizo que Ikuto dejara ir el aire contenido pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho esa noche...

-"Diablos, ahora sí que estoy frito, si Ami me vé seguro me descubre" -pensó Ikuto con miedo mientras Amu veía a su pequeña hermana entrar a su habitación

-Ami -susurró- Ikuto voy a ver que quiere Ami, si no lo hago seguro se preocupará -dijo e Ikuto asintió- Okey, ven conmigo -dijo Amu y le agarróla mano a Ikuto, el cual se sorprendió y se preocupo porque lo estaba llevando a donde el no quería

-Ami, ¿que sucede? -dijo Amu detrás de la espalda de Ami y soltando la mano de Ikuto al mismo tiempo

-Onee-chan vino Nadeshico, dice que tienen un trabajo para hacer de la secun-secundalia -decía feliz Ami

-Ami es secundaria -la reprendió Amu

-Hola onii-chan, Ami quiere un regalo ¿ne? -decía Ami con brillitos en los ojos al ver al "novio" de su hermana

-Ikuto, ¿la conoces? -preguntó Amu sorprendida de lo suelta que es Ami

-¿Por qué no hablas onii-chan, hoy pud- -dijo Ami pero luego se tapó la boca dandose cuenta de lo que dijo **(N/A: Si consideramos la edad de Ami tendría como unos 5 años, y no sabe lo del secreto de Ikuto, solo savía que no podia decir que Ikuto estubo ese día cuando Amu no estaba ¬¬)**

-"Te mato Ami" -pensó mirando a Ami con cara de querer matarla, pero luego vió el aura asecina de Amu y giró lentamente su rostro para verla

-¿Es eso cierto I-K-U-T-O? -preguntó pausadamente y haciendo enfasis en el nombre de Ikuto, el cual lo único que pudo hacer fué tragar fuerte y decir

-S-Si Amu, pero te lo p-puedo explicar -dijo Ikuto- A-Ami ayudame... -dijo Ikuto mientras se giraba para ver a Ami pero...- ¿Eh? "Traidora, me a avandonado" -pensó Ikuto al no ver a Ami, y con una Amu que echaba humo por los oidos y fuego por los ojos y boca - Je...Je -rió nerviosamente- "Tendré que usar mi plan B" -pensó, luego se transformó en el dulce gatito con cara de yo no fuí- Miau -dijo el gatito con tono suplicante

-Ikuto, por favor, dime ¿que se te pasó por la cabeza para hacer eso? -dijo Amu más calmada **(N/A: Si, es la única forma de calmar a una fiera...aparte de la música llamen a Ikuto XD)**

En ese momento Ikuto volvió a su forma humana

-Muy bien Amu,...primero que nada te quiero pedir perdón y decirte que lo hice porque no tenía a donde ir...además...quería pasar más tiempo contigo, no eres como las otras chicas y cuando digo que eres diferente lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra, es por eso que me gustas -dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa- y sí te decía que podía hablar, me daba miedo la forma en la que hubieses reaccionado, por eso fingí -terminó Ikuto de decir, y se sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima

-Okey ahora entiendo tu comportamiento, pero ahora dime, ¿qué eres? - preguntó Amu para sacarse las dudas.

-Soy un demonio, soy capaz de cambiar de forma física, mi verdadera forma es un gato negro y esta es mi otra forma para pasar desapercibido entre los humanos...aunque paso más desapercibido como gato -dijo de manera tranquila

-Entonces dime ¿qué tiene eso aue ver conmio? -preguntó Amu con curiosidad

-Bueno es solo que quería pasar un tiempo a solas con una chica que me interesase -decía Ikuto acercandose a la oreja de Amu- y...tener privacidad contigo ahora que nos conocemos mejor -apenas terminó de decir esto, le mordió la oreja de una forma sensual a Amu

-¡Hentai! -gritó Amu ararrandose la zona que aún tenía la sensación de la mordida, y sin poder evitar su evidente sonrojo

-Amu te han dicho que te ves linda sonrojada -dijo Ikuto aun serca de su rostro

En ese momento alguien se aclaró la garaganta

-Ejem...-dijo una voz detras de ellos- Amu-chan no savía que estuvieras ocupada -dijo pícaramente esa voz

-Nadeshico, no eslo que crees -decía negando con la cabeza y brazos. En ese momento Ikuto la abraza apegandola a su pecho y mirando muy mal a Nadeshico

-Oi, Ikuto ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué me abrazas tan derrepentre? -pregunto sonrojada y desconcertada Amu, pero no recibió respuesta

-Entonces...encontraste a tu hembra -dijo Nadeshico con una voz varonil

-Sí, y ni se te ocurra insinuarle nada, ni tocarla porque conoces las reglas -dijo Ikuto con amenaza en sus palabras

-Sí, sí, cielos no haz cambiado en nada Ikuto, pero sabes algo, las reglas solo se aplican cuando la hembra esta marcada y apareada con un demonio, siendo la hembra humana o demonio -dijo nadeshico poniendo a Ikuto de mal humor- es por eso que vine, porque sentí en ella un olor familiar, y no solo eso vine para decirle la verdad...con respecto a mi identidad...

**N/A: **Arigato por seguir leyendo y por todos los reviws que me han dejado es un placer ser escritora de fic, y más si son apoyados por ustedes, me despido hasta el siguiente fic , dejen reviws onegai, YA NE :3


	7. Capitulo 6:Revelando verdades

**N/A:** GOMEN GOMEN por la demora...bueno aquí les dejo la conti espero les guste

**Capito 6: revalando verdades**

-Amu yo en realidad soy Nagishico...-dijo muy seriamente Nagishico a su "amiga" humana, la verdad el sintió en Amu algo que no lo dejaba alejarse de ella, algo que lo jaló a que sea su amigo- Soy un demonio como Ikuto...esta es mi verdadera forma -decía Nagishico, luego se transormó en un perro negro con destellos violetas, con ojos del mismo color violeta, era un perro hermoso, parecía un golden sino fuera porque tenía el pelo corto- "Este soy yo Amu" -dijo mentalmente Nagishico a Ikuto y especialmente a Amu, ya que Ikuto lo escucho porque al ser demonios, entre ellos se pueden leer los pensamientos perfectamente.

-Amu, tengo que preguntarte algo -dijo por fin Ikuto, ignorando completamente a Nagishico- por ocultarte la verdad ¿me echaras de tu lado? -pregunto sin verla a los ojos, ya que el tenía la cabeza gacha y el pelo le ocultaba los ojos, ella finalmente le toma del menton de Ikuto para que la mirara, estaba algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa tierna

-No, Ikuto...-dijo Amu con voz suave- te quedarás a mi lado hasta que decidas irte, de lo contrario te podrás quedar, ya que eres el único que me entiende -dijo un poco más sonrojada y con la voz y rostro tan pasíficos que denotaban paz y tranquilidad.

Mientras que Nagishico caía al estilo anime por ser ignorado, luego se levanto en su forma humana y se fué a un rincon, para hacer un aura de depreción.

-En cuanto a tí, Nagishico -dijo igual de calmada Amu, lo que hizo que Nagishiico se herice y se volteara a verla, porque sintió una fuerte presencia de alquien que lo quería matar, cuando vió era su rostro se torno azul de miedo ya que no era nada más ni nada menos que su queridisima amiga Amu, que tenía un aura tenebrosa, y le salía fuego de los ojos, lo cual no solo asustó a Nagishico sino que tambien asustó a Ikuto, ya que recordó lo que había imaginado de ver a Amu de esa forma, se transformo en el gato negro y se escondió bajo la cama de Amu **(N/A: Que miedoso saliste, Ikuto O.O´ Ikuto: ¬¬ te quiero ver a tí en mi posición...-_-' estarías peor N/A:...Punto para tí ^_^´)**

-Nagishico, me podrías haber dicho que eras un chico -decía Amu un poco más tranqila pero haciendo un puchera que hizo que los chicos se tranquilizaran, ella bufo y se dió la vuelta dandole la espalda a Nagishico- Ahora no se si quiero seguir siendo tu amiga -en ese momento Nagishico se tensó un poco

-A-Amu chan, por favor - decía Nagishico con tono suplicante, luego bajó el rostro y dijo muy arrepentido- subimasen, tendría que haberlo dicho antes pero tenía miedo...onegai no le digas nada a Rima...yo se lo quiero decir -dijó Nagishico suplicante

-Esta bien pero no me ocultes nada más, por ahora te perdono pero luego quiero hablar contigo a solas -dijo Amu más tranquila, Nagishico asintó asiendose una idea de lo que quería hablar con el, Nagishico dirigió su mirada a Ikuto y le dijo mentalmente

-"Tienes suerte de que ella sienta algo por tí...se ve a la legua que ella te quiere porque no te reprendó por ocultarle la verdad, nos vemos luego sayonara Ikuto" -le dijo a Ikuto que ya estaba saliendo de debajo de la cama y se estaba transformando en humano- sayonara Amu

-Ja Ne Nagishico -dijo Amu lo que hizo que Ikuto sonriera mentalmente- Bien, ahora quiero que tu me expliques - dijo mientras se volteaba hacia Ikuto y lo miraba- ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi para venir a vivir? -dijo curiosa Amu

-Etto...porque me gustas -dijo Ikuto sonrojado- y además -cambió su semblante a uno serio- preciento en tí un poder extraño, por eso vine, porque quería preguntarte -se acerco a Amu- ¿eres humana o un demonio? -decía serio y a sentimetros del rostro de Amu, la cual se sonrojó fuertemente e Ikuto sonrió

-¿Eh?...yo soy humanay no se de que poder estas hablando - decía Amu aun sonrojada

-¿Cuantos años tienes? -preguntó una vez más pero esta vez lo hizo serio

-Tengo 16, pero mañana cumplo 17 ¿Por qué? -pregunto curiosa Amu

-Porque los demlonios maduran cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad y para nosotros los 17 años es la mayoría de edad, Amu-koi -dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa de lado lo que hizo que Amu se sonrojara nuevamente- Entonces mañana te daré un regalo -decía pensativo mirandola de reojo, para luego mirarla de forma pícara haciendo que la chica se sonrojara más, si es que eso fuera posible

-Entonces no puedo ser un demonio, si mis padres son humanos? -pregunó un tanto triste Amu

-No te preocupes pueden haber dos explicaciones -decía Ikuto pensativo- una puede ser que seas adoptada, lo que explicaría muchas cosas, como el color de tu cabello y ojos que no se parecen al de tu padre y madre, la segunda, es que tus padres quizas son demonios, o tal vez uno de ellos lo sea y te ocultaron la realidad para que no sufrieras en este mundo...o tal vez...-se quedo pensativo, Amu al ver que no decía nada se desesperó y solto

-¿O tal vez que, Ikuto? Estoy perdiendo la pasiencia -decía impaciente uy un poco molesta, Ikuto al verla molesta sonrió

-"Definitivamente se vé linda en todas sus facetas" -pensaba Ikuto- o tal vez que seas especial, tus padres pueden ser humanos pero tu puedes ser una nueva raza entre los demonios y los humanos -dijo pensativo y luego recordó un escrito- Odenai rrivensgar tustuglar criscutar glagarsi signofivaternof kuklatdertadc ingoriyan ifirotac iriantu -dijo Ikuto recordando las palabras** (N/A: lo inventé no se me ocurría nada)**

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó un poco mareada y curiosa por su significado

-Significa, _**En el mundo humano donde reciden demonios y humanos, aparecerá el desendiente de los cielos, que protegerá la tierra de los mortales con la ayuda de las especies recidentes **_-decía Ikuto, razonando cada palabra, luego los dos sintieron como que en un futuro cercano sucederá algo muy importante, así que decidieron dormir para que al otro día Amu cumpliera años y se haga mayor de edad en la sociedad demoniaca, pero tanto Amu como Ikuto no saben que esa noche empezaría una de las tantas noches que Ikuto no podrá dormir...

N/A: Bueno aquí esta la conti, espero les alla gustado porfis, dejen reviws, la semana que viene empiezo los parciales y como tengo bajo el promedio de varias materias voy a publicar poco, pero intentaré publicar para no dejarlos con el suspenso...me despido Ja Ne...

PD: en el proximo fic voy a empezar con mis mini historias xD


	8. Capitulo7:Una transformación interesante

**N/A: Ohaio minna, les dejo el declaimer y el séptimo capitulo, primero que nada gracias por los reviws y haré lo posible para subir los capis a menudo...Declaimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a peach-pit, les dejo el capi de hoy**

**Capitulo 7: Una transformación interesante**

Al otro día el primero en despertar fue Ikuto, que en mitad de la noche se había transformado en su forma humana, cuando abrió los ojos vio que los cuerpos de ambos estaban muy juntos y enfrentados, Ikuto abrasaba a Amu, y ella tenía la cabeza apollada en su pecho. Lo cual hizo que Ikuto sonriera y se sintiera muy cómodo a su lado...se quedó un rato en ese estado, pero se dio cuenta de que Amu se estaba despertando, a lo que se hizo el dormido.

Sintió que Amu se tensaba y luego se tranquilizaba.

-Ahh...-suspiró la chica cerrando los ojos de alivio- que susto me distes Ikuto...-dijo para luego ver que Ikuto seguía dormido...como ella creía- todavía sigue durmiendo -dijo en un susurro y luego sonrió dulcemente- se vé tan lindo durmiendo...transmite paz, igual que su rostro tan pacífico -seguía susurrando, a la vez que se acurruca en su pecho inconscientemente

-Saves que es de pervertidos ver a una persona mientras duerme...-decía divertido Ikuto mientras abría los ojos y la apretaba más a su pecho sintiendo esa fragancia abrumadora de ella- por cierto...feliz cumpleaños, Mi pequeña Hentai -dijo con voz seductora, mientras que Amu se ponía con un sonrojo un poco fuerte y no sabía donde esconder su cara para que no pudiera verlo

-A-Arigatou -dijo en un susurro y sonrojada

-Ahora sí puedes llamarte u demonio...bienvenida -mientras lo decía se acerco al oído de Amu y la mordió en su lóbulo de una manera juguetona y sexy, lo cual hizo que Amu se sonrojara aun más- por cierto...te vez muy linda sonrojada...y aun más linda te vez cuando estas durmiendo -ahora sí...Amu se puso de un rojo brillante, si estuviera oscuro seguro brillaría en la oscuridad

-H-Hentai-dijo Amu muy nerviosa pero se acordó de algo- Por cierto ¿Ayer no te habías acostado como un gatito? -preguntó aun sonrojada

-Si...pero como me abrazaste y estabas temblando en sueños me transforme para tranquilizarte -decía serio Ikuto- Tu cuerpo ya no es el de una humana...ahora es el de un demonio, tu cuerpo empezó a cambiar ayer a la media noche, pero no mostraste tu verdadera forma...ya que estabas durmiendo, y cuando amaneció te tranquilizastes, y espero poder ver tu verdadera forma Amu -terminó de decir para sonreirle a Amu burlonamente

-¿Como hago para transformarme? -preguntó con curiosidad ignorando la sonrisa burlona de Ikuto

-Eso es fácil...solo tienes que consentrarte, y repetir cuantas veces sean necesarios en tu mente, nunca en voz alta **Huevo de mi corazón, unlock** y te transformarás,luego aprenderás tus poderes...inténtalo -decía con una sonrisa cálida

-"huevo de mi corazón, unlock" -pensó una vez y empezó a brillar con una luz blanca, cuando la luz se disipó apareció una gatita blanca con destellos rosados, osico rosado y ojos dorados como el oro fundido

-Sugoi eres una gata blanca -decía Ikuto, luego pensó en hacerle una prueba y con una sonrisa burlona se transformó en el gato negro- entiendes lo que digo -dijo en un maullido, ella maulló en una afirmación

-Sí...pero...me siento extraña, ¿saves que es Ikuto? -preguntó curiosa Amu

-Lo que pasa es que cuando un demonio cumple la mayoría de edad, los demonios ya son lo suficientemente maduros para tener una pareja...pero no te preocupes, eso sucede una semana antes de la primavera -decía Ikuto tratando de sonar convincente...pero el sabía que si la hembra que se elige esta en celo ya la puede reclamar como suya...por eso que le tuvo que mentir para que Amu no se sintiera presionada

-Ahora como vuelvo a la normalidad -preguntó igual de curiosa

-Solo dices **lock herth ** y terminará la transformación,claro lo tienes que pensar, nunca lo digas en voz alta sin necesidad...tiene efectos secundarios -dijo Ikuto y le vino un escalofrío al recordar los efectos secundarios

-Pero tu lo dices en voz alta y no sucedió nada...y ¿cuales son los efectos secundarios? -pregunto aun más curiosa

-Porque no quiero transformarme en un humano todavía, es por eso...y por lo de los efectos secundarios...te lo diré otro día -dijo Ikuto rogando de que Amu no fuera tan curiosa como para incomodarlo más de lo que estaba

-Está bien...te lo preguntaré otro día -doijo Amu haciendo un puchero a lo que Ikuto sonrió y le dió una lamida a Amu en la punta de la nariz, a lo que Amu, si hubiese estado en su forma humana, se hubiera puesto de todos los colores de rojos. Luego de que se calmó su ruborizado rostro gatuno se transformó para volver a su forma humana, estaba exhausta así que decidió no ir a clases y quedarse el resto del día durmiendo- "mañana será un día largo"ah -suspiró ella ya estaba tumbada en su cama e Ikuto le siguió su ejemplo y se acostó con su forma de Neko a un lado de ella, muy serca de su pecho, y haciéndose una bolita con la cara mirando a Amu -¿Qué pretendes Ikuto? -dijo Amu con voz agotada

-"Dormir a tu lado...también estoy agotado, Amu" -dijo Ikuto en la mente de Amu y poniendo carita de gatito huérfano

-Ahhh...-suspiró Amu- Está bien, pero no hagas nada indebido que quiero dormir, ¿sí? -dijo Amu resignada

-"Jeee...tal parece que tus dotes de gatita están comenzando a aparecer" -decía Ikuto divertido

-Mientras no se me pegue lo hentai no hay problema -dijo Amu, a lo que hizo que Ikuto se erizaba por imaginar a una Amu hentai, tal hecho no le molestaría si solo fuera con él, el solo hecho de qué se imaginarse a Amu siendo hentai con otros le hacía hervir la sangre

-"Mientras solo lo seas conmigo no hay problema, no me gustaría verte en brazos de otros, Amu" -pensaba Ikuto sin darse cuenta de que Amu lo escuchó, pero le hubiese contestado de otra forma si no era porque Amu estaba semi-dormida

-Sí, Ikuto...solo lo sería contigo -dijo muy suave casi en un susurro inaudible, si no fueras demonio no lo habrías escuchado...Ikuto sonrió para sus adentros

-"Como dice el dicho demoníaco...si no se lo sacas despierto...que sea dormido" -pensaba con un brillo especial en los ojos Ikuto, pero decidió que era mejor dejarla dormir y no hacerle ninguna travesura...por ahora- "dulces sueños Amu, cuando te despiertes te daré mi regalo"

**N/A:Ohaio minna, espero que les alla gustado **

**Ikuto: Oi, no te olvidas de algo**

**N/A: O.O? ¿De qué?**

**Ikuto: ¬¬´de agradecer los reviws...eres más despistada qué Amu -_-**

**N/A: -u- Gomen, gomen, gracias Ikuto. Bueno gracias por los reviws a: Caro, SoulEaterEvanz, Sakura1023, Katy-nya, Amutolove100, Tsuri182718, sailor eternals, lacie-chan, Kweh, Takako Tsukishomi, joyanegra, brenda y a Tsukishomi Miki**

**Y tambien gracias por los reviws de "la mente de un Hentai" a: Yuuki Tsukishomi, Guest, SoulEaterEvan, caro, Amutolove100, Arabela18, Ariele028, Katy-nya y a Valen-c**

**Hontoni arigato Gosaimazu, por un tiempo más voy a estar hasta los pelos de estudio para poder salvar estos parciales -_-´así que demoraré en escribir pero me esforzaré para seguir subiéndolos para no abandonarlos**

**Ikuto: Entonces no te veré por un tiempo :)**

**N/A: *callendose estilo anime* Moo Ikuto eres malo, pero sigues siendo sexy para todas *¬***

**Ikuto: ¬¬u Mejor nos despedimos ¿no?**

**N/A: Oh, sí...jeje**

**Ikuto: ¬¬u "Baka"**

**Ikuto, N/A: Jane a todos y gracias por los reviws de nuevo a todos!**


	9. capitulo 8: Un regalo de cumpleaños

**N/A: Ohaio minna, aquí les dejo el declimer**

**Declimer: Ni shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a peach-pit**

**Bueno les dejo el capi de hoy**

**Capitulo 8: Un regalo de cumpleaños**

**Amu POV**

Nos despertamos a las 5 de la tarde, me vestí...claro antes le dije a Ikuto que se fuera a bañar (**N/A: ahy un baño en cada cuarto**) para poder cambiarme tranquila.

Cuando por fín elegí mi ropa y me vestí, entro Ikuto en mi habitación solo con la toalla en la cintura

-H-H-Hentai! Vistete -Grité con fuerza pero no con suficiente fuerza como para que mis padres me oigan

-Onee-chan -ahí estaba mi temor pero por suerte no abrió la puerta -Ya esta la merienda -decía mi pequeña hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta

-O-Okey! Ya bajo Ami -dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa- "Diablos eso estuvo serca, espero que no entre sinó...como le explico que ahy un chico guapo solo con una toalla en la cintura" -pensé para mí, olvidandome de algo- Ah -suspiré- Me olvidé que los demonios podían leer la mente a la perfección

-Jee...-Ahí estaba mi razón de nerviosismo diario burlandose de mis pensamientos- así que soy un chico guapo ¿eh? -decía con una sonrisa pervertida- dejame decirte que tú tambien te vez MUY linda en toalla...pero ¿saves qué? -decía lo que me hizo sonrojar, y me sonrojé más cuando empezó a hacercarse a mí, yó por mi parte retrocedí pero me detuvo el escritorio, él una vez se acercó a mí bajó su boca hasta mi oido y finalizó diciendome- Te vez mucho más hermosa desnuda -Suficiente, esa fué la gota que derramó el vaso

-¡HENTAIII! -grité con todas mis fuerzas, lo que provocó que mi padre suviera las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo

-Ammu-chan...-dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta como venía yt con cara de desesperación pero se detubo en seco al ver solo me viera a mí parada serca de la ventana con la cara sonrojada-¿Por qué gritaste Hentai Amu? -preguntó mi padre con una gota de sudor

Yo no savía que decirle a mi padre

-Etto...je...je...N-Nande monai, es solo que "piensa Amu, Piensa..." -me decía yo mentalmente hasta que me vino una idea a la cabeza- una amiga me dijo que gritando hentai con todas tus fuerzas te liberas del stress -decía Amu tratando de aparentar su pose cool y spicy para que su padre no sospechara

-"Estoy aquí Amu...debajo de tu cama"-decía ese...ese...arg ni siquiera tengo la palabra para descibir a ese cobarde, hentai, Baka...

-"Okey, Ikuto"-le respondí mentalmente a Ikuto y le envié una imagen mental de lo que le haría si me mete en otro de estos preoblemas- Otto-san vamos a tomar la merienda -le dije a mi padre en un tono sugerente- "tu te quedas ahí, dentro de un rato te traigo algo para que comas...no intentes nada" -le dije a Ikuto seria

-"Iare iare"-suspiró mentalmente- "esta bien pero traeme algo rico...tal vez pescado y leche" -me dijo Ikuto justo cuando ya estaba tomando la merienda

-"Okey, ya te lo llevo" -le respondí mentalmente

-Amu-chan no me asustes así -me dijo mi papa haciendome un puchero

-Otto-san ven con Ami-chan esta posando -dijo mi madre en la sala, me madre con la sola mención de las palabras Ami-chan y posando juntas hacen qué mi padre se vaya de vuelo para la sala con estrellitas en los ojos y con su camara en la mano.

**Fin Amu POV**

Amu, que ya estaba suviendo las escaleras, se acordó de que Ikuto no estaba vestido

-Ikuto puedo pasar -susurró Amu, ya que savía que el la podía oir perfectamente por sus sentidos gatunos

-Si -dijo Ikuto que ya estaba vestido y recostado en la cama de Amu

Amu pasó con las cosas para Ikuto, ella se fué a hablar de unas cosas con sus padres para disimular la presencia del Neko, cuando volvió a su habitacón, serró la puerta dandole la espala a la habitación y quedandose un segundo en esa pose, luego de unos segundos sintió qué alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y la atraía a un cuerpo cáido...haciendo que Amu se herizara al sentir la respiración de ese alguien a su espalda que no era ni nada más ni nadamenos que Ikuto que yá había terminado su merienda

-Amu, te puedo dar mi regalo de cumpleaños -decía Ikuto susurrando contra su cuello

-S-Si Ikuto -decía nerviosa Amu

Ikuto en ese momento la carga al estilo nupcial sin avisarle a Amu, la cual se sobresaltó, pero no dijo nada, Ikuto saltó con Amu en brazos de techo en techo, hasta llegar a un barranco, ya para cuando llegaron estaba atardeciendo

-Ikuto, esto es hermoso -dijo Amu con un brillo especial en los ojos, se sentaron y Amu inconcientemente apolló su cabeza en el hombro de Ikuto, este aprovechó para abrazarla por la cintura y hacercarla más a él

-Amu...-dijo por fín Ikuto que aun miraba el atardeser, luego desvió su mirada a el rostro de Amu y el leve sonrojo que se había formado en el rostro de la chica, luego suvió la vista hacia sus ojos, encontrandose con sus ojos dorados como el oro quedandose imnotisado por unos momentos en esos orbes dorados- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? -dijo serio pero con una sonrisa cálida y con un brillo un tanto especial en sus ojos- Sé que es pronto que te lo pida pero lo siento aquí -dijo tocandose su pecho donde tenía su corazón- qué tu eres...una chica especial...es contigo qué quiero estar, contigo y nadie más -decía Ikuto con una sonrisa y rostro y voz pacífico

-Me encantaría...s-ser tu pareja Ikuto -decía Amu sonrojada, luego respiró ondo y continuó- yo no te quiero...-dijo Amu haciendo que a Ikuto se le rompiera el corazón , Amu al ver que el quería hablar ella le interrumpió poniendo su dedo en sus labios para callarlo- todavía no eh acabado neko-hentai -dijo Amu con una sonrisa-no te quiero...porque el sentimiento de querer y amar es distinto mis sentimientos son más furtes que solo quererte...cuando te conocí por primera vez...cuando te transformastes en humano...y con tu manera de ser y todo...me atrajo tanto que no puedo estar enojada contigo...tampoco puedo hecharte porque...-hizo silencio un minuto que para Ikuto se le hacia una eternidad- yo...yo te amo...amo tu lado de neko-hentai...tu lado dulce cuando es necesario...tu sinceridad...te Amo así como eres -dijo Amu para despues sacar su dedo de los lsbios de Ikuto y brindarle una sonrisa

Ikuto por su lado no savía que decir...ella había dicho todo lo que el pensaba decir...quitando lo del lado hentai de Amu...pero el no cavía de la felicidad de saver que ella no solo lo quería como su compañero de vida sino que lo amaba...cuando salió del shock le dió un dulce beso en los labios de Amu que para la sensación de Ikuto savían a fresa, dulce y jugosa piel que nunca se cansaría de saborear en su vida, mientras que para Amu savían a chocolate, dulce y tentador para seguir con ese beso...el chocolate y la fresa...haciendo un duo perfecto...cuando se separaron por culpa de la falta del aire se miraron y estaban sonrojados, Ikuto se hacerco al oido de Amu y le susurró

-Gracias por corresponderme...-dijo Ikuto con un brillo especial en los ojos reflejaban amor, felizidad- Te amo Amu -dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Como no amaría a alguien como tu? ¿eh? Neko-hentai -decía Amu con una sonrisa dulce

-Pero así me quieres, Neko-koi -decía Ikuto con picardía, arrancandole un sonrojo a Amu, pero su rostro cambió al recordar algo- Sabes que te tengo que marcar ¿no? -dijo cabizbajo Ikuto porque no quería obligarla

-Haz lo que sea necesario para decir que te pertenezco...¿pero yo te puedo hacer una marca? -decía Amu apenada y sonrojada

-Ahora que lo dices...me puedes marcar pero...-decía serio para luego cambiar a una cara totalmente pervertida- tenemos que tener "aquello" para que tu me marques...pero antes de que te den ansias tengo que marcarte y cortejarte por un tiempo hasta que sea el momento para "aquello"-decía Ikuto con una sonrisa pervertida

-HENTAIIIII!-gritó Amu sin coibirse y totalmente roja- ni se te ocurra que vamos a hacer "aquello" Hentai -decía Amu nerviosa

-Jajaja, me encanta verte sonrojada...me podría pasar todo el día de esta forma jajaja -decía Ikuto riendose a carcajadas haciendo que tanto sus orejas y cola salieran sin aviso y haciendo que Amu se tranquilizara y se riera con el

-Jajajajaja...De acuerdo puedes maracarme, pero igual eso no te quita lo Hentai -decía sonrojada

-Okey- y luego de decir eso se acerco al cuello de Amu poco a poco...lamió la sona para limpiarla y para que no estuviera tan tensa y le doliera tanto, luego sin previo aviso le clavó los colmillos para marcarla finalmente y hacerla su pareja, haciendo que la sangre de Amu fluyera y la lengua de Ikuto la limpiara-me olvidé de decirte algo...cuando beba tu sangre tu olor estara en mí y no se ira tan facil como para no quedar marcado por tí -dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa y viendo como la marca de los colmillos desaparecía

-¿Cuando saldra la marca? -dijo algo sonrojada

-Esta misma noche -dijo Ikuto sonriendo- ¿nos vamos?

-¡Hai!-dijo Amu y volvieron como fueron de la misma forma que llegaron a ese lugar, ya era muy entrada la noche y Amu se quedó dormida en los brazos de Ikuto

Al llegar a la casa de Amu, Ikuto recostó a la chica en su cama, y él se recostó a su lado para poder dormir con su novia. Pero lo que el no sabía es que...

**N/A: Ahora empieza la aventura, el romance, el drama, el...el...**

**Ikuto: Mejor callate Baka vas a decir algo de lo que luego te arrepentiras**

**N/A: -_-´**

**Ikuto: :)**

**N/A:*¬***

**Ikuto: :l**

**N/A: O.O**

**Ikuto: ¬¬# Se puede saver que te pasa **

**N/A: Etto...que ahora te voy a complicar la vida con Amu con...a casi lo digo, no voy a caer Ikuto :p**

**Ikuto: Maldita ¬¬#, ya verás de que soy capaz *sacando un latigo*...espera no soy no gatubela ni sesshomaru para tener un látigo *guarda el látigo y saca una hoz* Ahora sí**

**N/A: Antes de que Ikuto me mate me despido y les pido que por favor comenten, JA NE *mientras corre con un Ikuto tansformado en black jule y con la hoz en mano***


	10. Capitulo 9: Recuerdos del pasado

**N/A: YO minna, perdon por la demora les dejo el declaimer**

**Declaimer: Ni shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a peach-pit**

**Les dejo el capi de hoy**

**Capitulo 9: Recuerdos del pasado**

Mientras Ikuto dormía, Amu tenía sueños raros...

**En el sueño de Amu**

Amu iba caminando y ve una luz que la llamaba

-Amu...Amu...ven...sigueme -decía el brillo delante de Amu

-¿Ya estoy muerta? -se dijo Amu para sí misma, luego vió que la luz se alejaba- ¡Esera!...-gritó Amu mientras corría detras de la luz

La luz fue por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la torre de tokyo, comenzó a flotar para llegar a la sima, a medio camino la luz se detubo y le dijo a Amu

-Amu, ya es la hora...es hora de que despliegues tus alas y vueles antes de que el angel de la oscuridad te encuentre -decía la luz, comenzó a suvir arrastrando a Amu hasta la sima de la torre de tokyo dejandola en el observador, la luz se empezó a desplazar para alejarse de la sima de la torre arrastrando a Amu con ella

**Fuera del sueño de Amu**

Amu seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta qué se levantó con los ojos entreabiertos y sin brillo, en una especie de transe **(N/A: Algo así como estar sonambula)**, abrió la puerta de la terraza lo que hizo que en ese momento Ikuto despertó y vió el momento exacto cuando Amu desplegaba unas alas de color blanco, su pelo creció hasta la cintura, su cuerpo se transformó del de una niña inoscente al de una mujer de 20 años, sos uñas crecieron hasta hacerse garras, mientras que Ikuto quedó embobado con la imagen de una Amu transformada en un angel, pero cambió enseguida cuando vió que Amu tomaba impulso para empezar a volar. Ikuto no la dejó salir ya que se agarró fuertemente a su espalda

-Espera...no te vallas Amu -dijo Ikuto con voz suplicante...lo siguiente que sabe Ikuto es que Amu estaba volando cargandolo a él tambien.

Al llegar a la torre de Tokyo Ikuto quedó entre sorprendido y curioso- Amu ¿qué sucede?¿Por qué estamos aquí? -preguntó, luego se percató de algo inusual en el cielo- ¿Pero qué...-diijo mirando al objeto extraño que emitía una luz rosa pálido y se hacercaba hacia Amu

-Ya llegué...-decía Amu con voz suave y en un volumen muy bajo de voz, dandole un clima tetrico al lugar y al momento

La luz se acercó a Amu hasta introducirse en ella, cuando entró por completo en los ojos de Amu se formaron lágrimas

**Dentro del sueño de Amu**

-Espera ¿qué angel de la oscuridad?...¿Y quien...no mejor dicho ¿Qué eres? -preguntó desconcertada Amu a la luz

-Soy parte de tí...cuando nacistes sellaron tus poderes y me alejaron de tí...somos cuatro luces a las que debes buscar yo soy una de ellas...Mi nombre es Ran, represento a tu corazón, ciuando me una a tí recordarás parte de tu infancia...y tal vez te de información de antes de tu infancia para que sepas en que época nacistes...todo lo que sucedió antes der que fueras adooptada por los humanos...tienes que tener cuidado en el camino para encontrar a tus otros recuerdos y poderes, porque...hay demonios con un corazón más oscuro que la noche...sin embargo tu eres la encargada de quitarles esa oscuridad e iluminarles el camino para que tengan un corazón puro como el de tus amigos y el de tu novio...Ikuto, el cual tendrá que pasar por muchos desafíos a tu lado para provar su pureza y su amor hacia tí -le decía la luz a una Amu sonrojada por lo que dijo la luz de Ikuto

-Etto...pero entonces respondeme algo -dijo Amu decidida

-Si Ami-chan -dijo la luz con una voz dulce

-¿Que es lo que soy? Porque por lo que entiendo soy un demonio, ya que me puedo transformar en un gato como Ikuto -decía Amu sonrojada pero desidida a saver la respuesta

-Eso es porque todos venimos en parejas y es por eso...tu hilo rojo del destino esta unido con el hilo del destino de Ikuto...pero...-pensó las palabras que debía decir para no revelar demasiado de su futuro- tendás que viajar al mundo alterno a este, hay muchos mundos...solo tu puedes viajar con las personas que quieras llevar...la manera de viajar es sencilla los demonios pueden viajar de un mundo a otro con un simple verso...cuando quieras viajar a otro mundo dí "mundo alterno, mundo del reves, mundo de los secretos de mi niñes" y se abrirá un portal para que puedas viajar...pero...te diré algo importante de mis hermanas, ellas estan cautivas en distintos lugares cada una te dirá la pista para la busqueda del siguiente recuerdo...yo te dire la pista para encontrar a Miki..."Un mundo donde las personas viven en mansiones...encontarás a un gato naranja...con un perro negro y una rata gris" tienes que hablar con el gato naranja...el te dirá donde esta Miki...tienes que ser valiente, yo siempre estaré a tu lado...solo mira los recuerdos que yo te daré y lo sabrás...y por la cuestión de que eres...la respuesta llegará a su tiempo -al terminar de decír esto se metió en el pecho de Amu para formar parte de ella...esto sucedió tanto en el sueño como en la realidad...

**Fuera del sueño de Amu**

-Amu ¿qué te sucede? -preguntó Ikuto preocupado con una Amu desmallada en sus brazos

-"Estoy bien Ikuto...solo qué encontré un fragmento de mi memoria"-dijo Amu con los ojos cerrados para luego abrir un ojo peresosamente y ver la preocupación de Ikuto- ¿donde estamos? -preguntó desconsertada al sentir frío

-No lo se, espera...-decía mientras se levantava y miraba a siu alrededor- estamos en la torre de Tokyo, y puedo preguntarte ¿por que me secuestraste mi pequeño Angel Hentai? -decía Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona

-No te secuestré y por que me dices Angel...ahora que lo pienso me siento rara -decía moviendo sus hombos y espalda sintiendo un peso extra

-Eso es porque tienes alas rosado pálido casi blancas...y tienes un cuerpo sexy -decía Ikuto en forma chivi con un hilo de baba colgandole en la boca

-Sierra la boca o te entrarán moscas...y secate la baba -dijo Amu sonrojada por la forma en que la estaba mirando era...mas pervertido que antes, luego se miró la espalda para ver un par de alas rosadas llegando a blanco- Kawaii, son hermosas -decía Amu luego se fijó en su cuerpo y vió de por que Ikuto se había vuelto más Hentai...su cuerpo se había desarrollado casi al de una mujer

-Ahora que lo pienso tus alas eran blancas ¿por que abrán cambiado de color? -preguntó Ikuto curioso

-Será porque mi primer recuerdo era una luz rosada y es el color de mi corazón...me pregunto si cambiarán de color cuando encuentre a las otras tres -decía Amu levantandose del piso

-Bueno ahora tienes el físico de una mujer de 20 años -dijo Ikuto al ver la cara de desconcierto de Amu al ver su cuerpo, luego bajó la mirada hacia su cuello y vió la marca depareja- ya te a salido la marca de pareja y tiene la forma de un gato y es de color negro -decía con una sonrisa luego suvió al rostro de Amu y vió unas marcas de lágrimas que habían caído anteriormente y la miró seriamente- ahora dime que fué lo que sucedió y a qué se debe esta transformación -dejo Ikuto con voz seria pero con los ojos que desprendían un toque de preocupación por la respuesta

-Es como tu dijistes Ikuto...soy adoptada...pero...te quiero enseñar algo -dijo Amu con voz triste y melancólica, y acercó su rostro al de Ikuto sorprendiendolo, pero ella solo apoyo su frente a la de Ikuto- ¿Listo? -preguntó Amu

-Si -dijo decidido Ikuto, luego empezó a ver en los recuerdos de Amu

**Recuerdos de Amu**

-Es una niña su majestad -decía una mujer con una bebé alada en brazos- No es humana...tampoco demonio como su padre -decía desconsertada la mujer

-Eso es porque es especial...se llamará Amu...p...or fa...vor en...cofcof -tosió la otra mujer en el piso- encuentrale una familia y sella sus poderes...hasta que esté lista...y llevala a otra dimens...sion con uno de l...os demon...ios conoci...dos...Amu te quie...ro -y ccon estas palabras la mujer perdió la vida

**Fin recuerdo de Amu**

Cuando Ikuto abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos de Amu llenos de lágrimas y con algunas lágrimas que ya habían caído

Ikuto sintió que su pecho se estrujaba...lo que lo hizo abrazar a Amu dejandola entre sus piernas y su cara en el pecho de él,, sintió como su ropa se mojaba a causa de las lágrimas de ella, él la entendió ella nesecitaba desahogarse todo ese dolor recien obtenido...luego de un rato cuando vió que Amu estaba más tranquila le susurró al oido

-Tranquila Amu...estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas, no te dejaré, y no dejaré que te suceda nada -decía calmado mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de Amu

-Gracias -dijo Amu con un hilo de voz- gracias por estar a mi lado -dijo y nuevas lágrimas salieron para seguir mojando la ropa de Ikuto

Se quedaron así hasta que se tranquilizó y decidieron volver a la casa de Amu.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los miraba...

**N/A: Ohaio espero que les alla gustado...dejen reviws onegai...Oi Ikuto**

**Ikuto: O.O ¿Quien nos estaba vigilando?**

**N/A: XD**

**Ikuto:¬¬ No me lo piensas decir ¿verdad?**

**N/A: Nop...espera hasta el proximo cap**

**Ikuto: Okey, -_-´agradece los reviws**

**N/A: O.O Gracias se me olvidaba...les agrdesco los reviws del capitulo anterior a: Guest, Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno, Sakura1023, Caro, SoulEaterEvanz, Sakura1023, Katy-nya, Amutolove100, Tsuri182718, sailor eternals, lacie-chan, Kweh, Takako Tsukishomi, joyanegra, brenda y a Tsukishomi Miki**

**Arigato gozaimazu y los vemos dentro de unos días... Jane**

**Ikuto: Oi...-_-# esa es mi despedida cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir... JA NEa todos y a todas las personas que leen este fic *mirandome a la autora del fic*como te quedó el ojO**

**N/A: -_- No abuses Ikuto que te puedo cambiar por Tadagay**

**Ikuto: Ni de coña...sabes atodos los lectores que vas a perder =)**

**N/A: Tienes razón -_-´...bueno seeguimos esto en el proximo fic hasta que se me ocurra algo contra eso...**

**N/A, Ikuto: Ja ne los queremos saludos y no se olviden de dejarme reviws**


	11. Capitulo 10:Un viaje, un enemigo

**N/A: Ohaio Minna...gracias por tener paciensia, les responderé la curisidad de si Amu mantiene ese físico...-cof cof- Amu no solo lo mantiene sino que tambien se vuelve más lina que en anime cuando se transforma en angel les dejo el declimer**

**Declimer: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a peach-pit**

**Ysin más preangulo les dejo el capi de hoy...**

**Capitulo 10: Un viaje, Un enemigo...**

Al otro día Amu se levantó temprano, ese día sería el último día de clases...y eso indicaba que empezaría el largo viaje con Ikuto al día siguiente

-Ya me voy...-decía Amu apurada agarrando su mochila- ahh -suspiró- hoy es mi último día de clases...y es el comienzo de nuestra busqueda -decía con voz apagada

-Tranquila yo estoy contigo -dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa tratando de animarla

-Estar tranquila con un Hentai de primera no es lo más recomendable -decía Amu con expreción chivi

-Moo Amu-koi...pero así me quieres -decía acercandose a ella asta acortar el espacio entre ambos- ademas podemos venir a visitar a tu familia cuando quieras -decía Ikuto con voz dulce para luego añadir con expreción chivi- Vamos ve a la escuela niña -dijo Ikuto para lograr su objetivo que era

-No soy una niña -sí allí estaba la cara de enfado que tanto le gustaba ver en el rostro de Amu...verle los cachetes sonrojados e inflados era una expreción adorable que encajaba a la perfección con Amu

-Te dije que te ves linda enojada -decía con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que Amu se sonrojara- y te ves aún más linda sonrojada -el rostro de Amu estaba de todos los tonos de rojo

-Como digas...me voy -dijo aparentando su personalidad cool and spicy- "Me voy antes de que me caiga de la verguenza" -pensaba Amu olvidandose por completo de que Ikuto escuchaba sus pensamientos

-En ese caso yo te sujetaré si te caes...pequeña hentai...o devería decirte hime -(N/A: Hime es princesa en japones) decía Ikuto con una sonrisa más pervertida que nunca

Amu se sonrojó por lo antes mencionado y le hizo competencia a un tomate maduro, y haciendole competencia al correcaminos salió de su habitación como si del viento de un tornado se tratara (N/A: Estoy mirando demaciado Fruit Basket... -_-´me estoy bolviendo como Aya-kun Aya: Es un honor estar aqí y que me menciones tan aviertamente Ikuto: ¿Y este que hace aquí? ¬¬ deja de traer gente que vamos a quedar apretados N/A: Vamos Ikuto solo traeré a unos amigos...y quizas traiga a Amuuu ^u^ Ikuto: Bienvenido Sohuma-san N/A: "solo menciono a Amu y se buelve más docil que un animal domestico"...)

Ese día de clases para Amu fué muy emotivo porque se despedían de sus amigos y de la secundaria...pero Amu estuvo especialmente sencible ya que tendría que despedirse no solo de sus amigos sino que luego tendréa que despedirse de su familia

Cuando vió a Nagishico lo miró un tanto molesta aun pero luego cambió su mirada a una melacólica por las cosas que pasaron juntos como amigas en esa secundaria...ella ya lo sabía Nagishico no era un mal chico...o demonio, nunca se propasó con ella era un muy buen amigo

-Amu-chan ¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó Rima a su lado

-Nada solo que los voy a extrañar mucho...Me voy de viaje por un tiempo largo y no sé cuando volveré -dijo Amu con voz baja y muy triste- loa voy a extrañar minna -dijo soltando lágrimas y abrazandolos

-Amu-chii no llores tú eres la más fuerte de nosotras -decía Yaya haciendo puchero- y es a Yaya a la qué tendrían que consolar y ser mimada -decía Yaya haciendo uno de sus tan típicos berrinches de bebé

-Yaya-chan -dijeron los tres al unisolo con una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza (N/A: me refiero a Nagishico, Rima y Amu)

-Amu-chan tengo que hablar contigo...a solas -le dijo Nagishico a Amu dejando a varios con un poco de duda él...o ella como ellas pensaban nunca hacía eso de querer hablar a solas con nadie

-Okey -respondio Amu con mucha seriedad lo que sorprendió aun más a los presentes

Mientras tanto en un árbol un pequeño individuo miraba y escuchaba los acontesimientos

-¿Que sucede Nagishico? -fué lo que dijo Amu una vez estuvieron solos para poder hablar

-Quería disculparme formalmente por lo sucedido ayer -dijo Nagishico con voz algo melancólica- quería contarte que...yo me disfrasaba de chica porque en mi familia se practica una dansa que solo las mujees pueden aprender...y como soy el único desendiente y soy un chico pues...tuve que hacerlo ya que mi madre siempre quiso que su primer hija pudiera bailar la dansa familiar por ella...no quería decirte la verdad porque no quería perder a mis únicas amigas -decía Nagishico arrepentido de haberle ocultado su secreto a una de sus más preciadas amigas

-Bueno ahora entiendo...-dijo para luego sonreirle de una manera dulce- y por eso te perdono, Nagi-kun -dijo pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo- por sierto tu también eres un demonio ¿no? -preguntó curiosa Amu

-Si ayer te mostré mi verdadera forma te acuerdas...y ¿por qué preguntas? -preguntó Nagishico intrigado

-Sí me acuerdo tú forma es el perro...y lo decía porque...me sorprendió que hayas dado cuenta de que yo soy una tambien, mi forma es un -se sonrojó Amu por la coincidencia- neko...pero a diferencia de Ikuto soy blanca con destellos rosados y ocico rosado -dijo sonrojada recordando la descripción que le había dado Ikuto de su verdadera forma...pero le vino el recuerdo de lo qué sucedió antes de irse a la secundaria lo que hizo que ne sonrojara aun más

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Amu? -pregunto Nagishico entre divertido, burlón y pícaro adivinando el porqué de ese sonrojo

-Nannde Monai -dijo nerviosamente- por sierto ya me tengoque ir...tengo qué empezar el viaje con Ikuto -dijo Amu un tanto sonrojada y tríste al recordar que se tenía que despedir de su familia, aunque fuera adoptada ella los veía como sus verdaderos padres

-A ¿los puedo acompañar? Ya que pensaba viajar un poco para arreglar unas cosas y...pensar en otras -decía Nagishico tratando de cambiar de tema para que no pensara cosas tristes

-Hai, ¿por qué no?...pero te aviso que es un viaje entre dimensiones porque...tengo que encontrar mis recuerdos...-dijo pensativa para luego sonreir divertida y algo sonrojada- ayer enconté uno en la torre de Tokyo y arrasté a Ikuto conmigo -dijo riendose

-¿Arrastraste a Ikuto?...no hay duda de que tienes mucha fuerza -dijo Nagishico con una pisca de diversion su cara era un lema estaba sorprendido ya que Ikuto pesaba bastante a pesar de su delgadez...pero que su amiga Amu lo llevara...salía de contexto

-Sí, pues salí volando literalmente, mientras andaba sonambula, Ikuto trató de detenerme pero salí volando con Ikuto abrasado a mí -dijo recordando lo que le contó Ikuto- y todavía tengo que encontar tres fragmentos de mi memoria, la de ayer se llamaba Ra...-dijo y luego se acordó de lo que Ran le había contado- Oye ¿sabes algo sobre un **angel de la oscuridad**? -preguntó Amu algo peocupada y nerviosa por ese ser que le tenía que tener cuidado

-Es el demonio lider...nadied lo a visto...pero decen que los demonios que trabajan para el estan malditos...no tienen sueños y son como sombis -dijo Nagishico pensativo para luego cambiar a un rostro curioso- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque Ran melo dijo en el sueño...me dijo qué tuviera cuidado con el -dijo con semblante serio Amu

-A bueno...vamos a tu casa para buscar al gato negro y así comenzar el viaje -dijo Nagi con una sonrisa y empezando a caminar en la dirección de la casa de Amu- vamos Amu-chan

-Yare yare -suspiró Amu resignada y caminando junto con Nagi a su casa

Mientras qué en la distacia alguien los observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Así que ya eres la elegida...Hinamori Amu...o debería decir Hime Amu -decía la voz con burla- nos veremos pronto

N/A: Gomenazai, los estoy publicando lo más rápido que puedo, demo, el liceo me mata

Ikuto: si te matara estaría feliz

N/A: Buu Buu eres malo...por sierto quieres companía

Ikuto: De Amu-koi

N/A: "solo piensa en eso" no me refería a una compania masculina

Ikuto: Si es para hacer Yaoi olvidalo ¬¬

N/A: No lo decía por eso...seras hentai...decía si te gustaría compartir este fic con alguien...¿no se?...alguien como Kyou-Kun *¬*

Ikuto: ¿Quien es ese?

N/A: es un personaje de fruit basket...

Ikuto: No me molestaría mientras no toque a Amu ¬¬

N/A: No te preocupes no lo hará el tiene novia

Ikuto: a ¿sí? -_-´*SE SAVE LA VIDA DE MEDIO PUEBLO* chismosa

N/A: No lo soy...bueno como sea que les parece a ustedes mis queridos lectores/as quieren que agbregue a algunos personajes de Fruit basket o inuyasha, o los dos...esta a su disposición tienen que ayudarme onegai...Y tambien tengo que agradecer sus reviws a tod s Ya ne

Ikuto: "loca, despistada, Baka, muchas palabras que la definen" Ya ne y ayuden a esta Baka a elegir o decidir que hacer...-_-´

N/A: TE OÍ IKUTOOOOOOO

N/A, Ikuto: Ya ne


	12. capitulo 11: comienzo de un viaje

**N/A: Ohaio Minna...gracias por tener paciensia, me olvidé de contestar algo la última vez y es que Amu se puede transformar en angel cuando ella quiera solo tiene que desearlo y se tranforma, les dejo el declimer**

**Declimer: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a peach-pit**

**Y sin más preangulo les dejo el capi de hoy...**

**Capitulo 11: Comienzo del viaje**

Al llegar a la casa de Amu, ella le dijo a sus padres que no estaría por mucho tiempo en casa, que se iba de viaje con unos amigos, al decir esto su padre lloró como condenadoy su madre entendió el mensaje, luego de esto se dirigieron a la habitación de esta, donde se encontraba Ikuto esperandola, al entar Amu Ikuto tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero desapareció cuando vió a Nagishico y cambió su rostro a uno molesto

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Preguntó Ikuto sin contenerse

-Ahh...-suspiró Amu, ella savía de antemano que el era algo celoso como cualquier chico, pero se olvidó del pequeño detalle de que el era un ddemonio extremadamente posecivo- El nos acompañará en el viaje -dijo Amu, pero al ver el rostro de Ikuto que no mostraba conformidad prosiguió- No te preocupes Ikuto-koi despues de todo tu me estas cortejando -dijo Amu dandole una dulce sonrisa- y además a Nagishico le gusta otra persona -est se lo sijo en un susurro a Ikuto en su oido, el cual estaba sonriente por la información recibida de que su amigo dejó sus andadas de demonio buscaproblemas y enccontró eso llamado amor, y estaba aun más sonriente cuando escuchó a su Amu decir que la estaba cortejando- además necesitamos ayuda para encontrar mis recuerdos -dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla de Ikuto el cual quedó un poco sorprendido pero feliz por la pequeña acción de su novia

-¿Desde cuando se llevan bien ustedes dos? -dijo divertido Nadeshico, aunque hubiese escuchado todo por su buen oido quería enterarse con lujo de detalles de todo

-Desde qué la convertí en mi pareja -dijo Ikuto abrazando a Amu por la espalda, para levantarle el cabello enseñandole a Nadeshico la marca- mira

-!Guau¡...Felisidades Amu-chan, Ikuto-san -dih¿jo Nagishico con verdadera felicidad por sus amigos

-Bueno nos vamos...estoy impaciente por encontar los tres fragmentos de mi memoria -decía Amu sonrojada por la sercanía de Ikuto que aun la abrasaba por la espalda

-Si mi pequeña hentai demo (N/A: pero)...¿como vamos a viajar por las dimensiones? -preguntó curioso Ikuto que aun la abrazaba pero con la diferencia de ue se había encorvado un poco para alcanzar su oido

-Ya lo verás...no comas ancias -dijo burlona y sonrojandose

-Vamos dime que es lo que piensas hacer para viajar por las dimenciones -dijo Ikuto pegandose aun más al oido de Amu, la cual le había venido un escalofrío por la acción de Ikuto

-Ah...eres imposible -dijo amu resignandose- esta bien...para viajar por las dimenciones nesesito convertirme en un capullo con mis alas para transportarme...o sino puedo usar magia blanca para viajar...pero necesito algo -confesó Amu sonrojada

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Amu-koi? ¿Qué necesitas? -dijo Ikuto con picardía en su voz -"En serio me gustas más sonrojada que molesta conmigo" -pensó Ikuto pero el mensaje no solo se dirigió a Amu, que ya estaba como un tomate, sino que también llego a Nagishico, que sonrió dulcemente por lo mucho que se querían

-Si, pero mi sonrojo no tiene nada que ver con que estes tan serca mío...sino que es bueno...ah me rindo necesito un incentivo para que mis poderes se activen y el conjuro se concrete -decía Amu sonrojada porque justamente el insentivo era algo que ella necesitaba para poder viajar

-¿Yqué quieres como incentivo mi pequeña Hentai? -dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona

-No me llames Hentai el unico hentai aquí eres tu...y lo único que me dijo Ran que sería un buen insentivo seria...-se sonrojo más si se podía- un beso de la persona que amo -dijo Amu sonrojadisima, Ikuto sonrió y se sonrojo imperseptiblemente

Amu recitaba las palabras para el hechizo mientras se consentraba y aparecía un símbolo en el suelo, luego de un rato Amu hizo una seña para que le diera el insentivo disparador que los transportaría, el primer beso de ambos pero Ikuto parecía más experimentado que Amu, eso no quito de que ese beso fuera apacionado y dulce cundo se separaron estaban en un bosque...y a lo lejos se podía percibir una manción...

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado y en otra dimención

-Vaya así que ya empezaron el viaje...-decía una voz siniestra- nos veremos muy pronto...Demonio 46...

-Si amo -decía un demonio arlado de su jefe

-Informa al demonio n° 29 que ya sabe qué tiene que hacer...y que no me falle -decía la voz con malicia y una sombría sonrisa se asomó por su rostro- esta bvez no te dejaré llegar Amu

N/A: GOMENAZAI estoy demorando demasiado lo sé pero es que los estudios y el calor me dan flojerita yh me matan -_-´

Ikuto: Si te mataran no estarías aquí ¬¬´ "sería un milagro no tenerla aquí por mucho tiempo"

N/A: Buu Buu - eres malo Ikuto...ahora por esonque pensaste haré que alguien tome tu lugar...a ver tenemos a sesshomaru, Kyou, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Zero, Kukkai, Len...son muchos (para los que no saben o no se acuerdan son personajes de Vampire Knight, Inuyasha, Fruit Basket, La corda d´oro XD)

Ikuto: No te atreverías O.O

N/A: Pruebame :)

Ikuto: Etto...quieres que te traiga algo..."te odio"

N/A: SIIII traeme a Kyou de Fruit Basket *u*

Ikuto: Okey...pero a cambio me dejasrás con Amu

N/A: *imaginando con estrellitas en los ojos* Okey haré lo que sea por Kyou *¬*

*Una Hora despues*

Kyou: Se puede saber para que demonios mandaste a este Tio

N/A: Kyou-Kun quiero decirte que en los proximos capis quisas aparescas siempre y cuando me digas que es lo que sientes por Tohru :)

Kyou: Y a Tí que te importa *sonrojandose mucho*

Tohru: *alejandose con un aura de depreción* Kyou me odia, todos me odian, que podré hacer para que me perdone

Kyou: Espera tohru *la abraza por la espalda convirtiendose en ese lindo Neko naranja*

Tohru: Estas bien Kyou no te heristes *abrazandolo suavemente Haciendo que Kyou se sonroje*

Kyou: Yo te quiero tal cual eres Tohru no te preocupes *mientras tanto Ikuto y N/A comen palomitas mirando la escena* esta bien pesada...estaré en tu fic pero con la condición de que Tohru aparesca...y que ese mierda de rata no aparesca ¬¬#

N/A: Okey :D

Todos: Ja Ne nos vemos en el próximo Fic...


	13. Capitulo 12: Un nuevo mundo

**N/A: Ohaio Minna...gracias por tener paciensia, les dejo el declimer**

**Declimer: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a peach-pit**

**Y sin más preangulo les dejo el capi de hoy...**

**Capitulo 12: Un nuevo mundo**

Al llegar a ese nuevo mundo tanto Ikuto como Amu quedaron asombrados de haber llegado a un mundo tan limpio y hermoso

-¿Donde estamos? -preguntó Amu sin despegar la vista del paisaje

-Este es el Japon paralelo al nuestro, aquí y en otros mundos existen demonios como nosotros la cuestion es que puede que ellos tengan un modo de vida distinto al nuestro -explicó Nagi a sus dos amigos que tenían cara chivi al recibir tanta información de golpe

-Creo que ya lo entendí -dijo Ikuto tocandose la cabeza, luego miró a Amu- Amu ¿Ran te dijo algo más? alguna pista de por donde empezar -cuestionó el neko serca de Amu

-Si me dijo que en este mundo encontraríamos a un demonio con cabello naranja, que vive con un ratón y un perro, en una mansión -dijo Amu recordando, mientras que Ikuto y Nagihico la miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-Te dió toda esa información o tu lo dedujistes -preguntó Nagi

-Me lo dijo recien, estoy conec tada con Ran, ella me dijo que cuando necesitara ayuda me daría poderes para poder utilizar mis nuevas habilidades -dijo con una sonrisa, cuando ella terminó de hablar se sintió un estruendo por todo el bosque, por o cual los tres viajeros se fueron hacia el lugar del estruendo

Al llegar se quedaron con la cara congelada y una gota en la cabeza

-Rata de mierda...-decía un chico de pelo naranja, era alto, su tono de piel era bronceada, sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre, a simple vista parecían dos rubies, al abrir su boca se podían ver dos colmillos, no muy extraordinarios pero dos colmillos en fin

-Y tu para que me insultas neko-baka -decía un chico de canbello de un color violeta que era más oscuro que el de Nagi, sus ojos eran de un color violeta, su color de piel era muy pálida parecía que nunca ubiese tomado sol-por sierto no rompas más la casa de lo que ya está -decía con una sonrisa malefica

-Vaya hombre ya han buelto a romper la casa -decía un hombre alto de pelo begro y ojos negros, su piel era un poco más oscura que la del chico anterior- Ya, ya sino la pobre Thoru tendrá que arreglar todo lo que ustedes rompen -decía, los otros tres mientras tanto se quedaron palidos al ver la casa...era un desastre, y de la puerta se podía ver una chica de pelo color chocolate y ojos color esmeralda tratando de arreglar la puerta corrediza

-No impora Shigure ese es mi trabajo, pero tendría que tratar de no tener peleas como estas que pasaría si alguien viniese y se encuentra con este panorama -decía la chica, que probablemente era de la Thoru de la que hablaban

-Etto...desculpen -dijo Amu por fin para que les prestaran atención, el que parecía ser Shigure se hacercaba peligrosamente a la pelirosa pero Ikuto no lo dejó acercarse más porque se le había puesto adelante

-Tocas a mi hembra y te mato -dijo Ikuto con un aura oscura rodeandola, cosa que asustó a Shigure y se escondió detras de Thoru, por lo cual recibió un fuerte gope del chico de pelo naranja

-Esto Ikuto no seas descortes nadie se hacercaría a mi -dijo sonriendole a su novio Neko

-Ese olor...-dijo el chico de pelo naranja- ¿eres un gato? -preguntó algo desconcertado e Ikuto como respuesta se transformó en un gato negro con destellos azules- ¿como lo hiciste? -preguntó desconcertado el chico de pelo naranja

-Tu tambien eres un Neko por lo que pude percibir de tu aroma...pero la chica es humana -dijo Ikuto desconcertado

-Perdon, que descortecía nuestra, yo seoy Thoru Honda, el -dijo señalando a el chico de pelo naranja- es Kyou, el -dijo señalando al de pelo violeta- es Yuki y por ultimo el -señalando al de pelo negro- es Shigure -dijo para terminar todos con una reverencia

-Yo soy Amu Hinamori, el es Ikuto Tsukishomi y el es Nagihico Fujisaki, gusto en conocerlos -dijo Amu haciendo una reverencia junto con Nagi e Ikuto

-Y ¿ustedes se pueden transformar también? -preguntó Nagi seriamente

-Si pero solo si alguien del sexo opuesto y que no sea demonio nos abrasase...-dijo Shigure- miren -dijo mientras abrasaba a Thoru y se transormaba- ven -dijo tranformado en un perro negro

-Ala eres un perro igual que yo -dijo Nagi, para transformarse en un perro, ambos se quedaron inspeccionando con la mirada

-Yajuuuuu -dijo Shigure actuando como un perro- no estoy solo ahy alguien mpas como yo -decía contento

-Y el no es el único -dijoYuki mientras caminaba hacia Thoru- ¿puedo Thoru? -preguntó Yuki a la chica

-Adelante -dijo sonriente mientras que Yuki la abrasaba y se transformaba en una rata

-Esta es mi apariencia -dijo Mientras se alejaba de Thoru

-Supongo que yo tambien tengo que ¿no? -dijo Kyou sonrojado

-Vamos Kyou yo se que tu sabes que quieres ese abrazo -dijo Shigure moviendo la cola

-Que acaba de decir -dijo un tanto mareado Kyou- ¿ya qué? -dijo caminando hacia Thoru, estaba rojo como tomate, y Thoru le hizo una jugarreta, embes de abrasarse lo besó haciendo que se pusiera más rojo aun y provocando que se transforme en gato- Me las vas a pagar Thoru -dijo en su forma de gato mientras que Thoru lo levantaba y lo cargaba para darle mimos, todos los otros se quedaron sonrientes por lo sucedido

-Bueno es nuestro turno Amu-koi -dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa y haciendo sonrojar a Amu, los presentes al oir el termino Koi los miraron y...se deieron cuenta del por que de eso al ver la tranformación de Amu}

-Como ven somos pareja -dijo Amu en su forma de neko

-Sugoii -dijo Thoru acercandose a ellos con Kyou en brasos el cual estaba sonrojado por el acto de la chica al estar abrasandolo tan sutilmentepor de bajo de lo brazos y con una mano en sus patas traseras para darle comodidad al neko- Kawaiii -dijo estirando un brazo hacia los nekos...luego de las presentaciones y que Amu fuera despeinada los tres volvieron a su forma Humana, mientras que los otros tres chicos volvieron a su forma humana completamente desnudos, por lo cual Amu, Ikuto, Nagishico y Thoru se sonrojaron y se dieron la vuelta

-Por cierto saben de algo que brilla mucho, algo así como una estrella pero en la tierra -dijo Ikuto serio

-Mmmmm...me acuerdo que mi mamá me contó una historia que se trata de de una estrella de la tierra -decía Thoru pensativa- pero no se sabe en que lugar está -finalizó su brebe relato

-Tengo que buscarl.a quizás me pase lo mismo que la última vez y me guie a donde esta ella- dijo Amu desplegando sus alas para comenzar a volar

-Sugoi tienes alas -decía Amu tocandole las alas- son suaves -y al decir este comentario tenía a todos los chicos incluyendo a Ikuto y Nagishico tocandole las alas- ¿como es que tienes alas? -preguntó Thoru, aunque esa pregunta tambíen se la estaban haciendo los otros tres

-Ikuto te lo contará ya vuelvo -dijo Amu pegando un salto y alejandose del lugar

-Ahh -suspiró Ikuto- creo que es mi culpa de que sea así de espontanea -decía Ikuto tocandose la cabeza- Bueno te respondo, Amu es una nueva clase de demonio tiene la abilidad de cambiar de fora fisica y tambien tiene la posibilidad de volar, solo espero que si encuentra el siguiete recuerdo que no sea algo doloroso como la última vez -finalizó Ikuto con voz algo apagada

-¿Que le sucedió la última vez...si se puede preguntar? -pregunto educadamente Thoru

-Pues sí puedes preguntar pues...su recuerdo fué cuando ella nació...-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Entonces ¿que hay de malo en eso? -incistió Kyou un poco interesado en la historia de la pequeña pelirrosa

-Pues el día en que ella nació, su madre murió, su madre fallecío en el parto, y le dijo a una criada que le sacara los poderes hasta que cumpliera los 17 años, ya que sinó nadie la querría por ser como es, pero la criada la dejo con una buena familia,que la crió como suya -al terminar de decir esto Thoru estaba con lágrimas en los ojos porque se dió cuenta de que Amu tmbíen sufrió lo mismo que ella, Kyou se dió cuenta de que Thoru lloraba y le acarició la cabeza lara luego jalarla suavemente a su pecho

**Mientras con Amu**

-"Tengo que encontrarla como sea..." -pensaba Amu volando a toda marcha

-Amu -dijo una voz misteriosa- Amu ¿que haces aquí? -siguió diciendo la voz

-¿quien eres y como me conoces? -pregunto alarmada Amu ya que no conocía esa voz

-Yo soy Akito...Dios de lo nahugales del sodíaco-dijo con voz sobría y apareciendo de entre las sombras de un bosque- ven pequeña, yo te ayudaré a buscar tu recuerdo

**Con los chicos**

-Nosotros estamos bajo las ordenes de un ser tan oscuro como la misma noche, su nombre es Akito -aclaró Shigure- pero yo les diría que nunca confien en el -dijo Shigure con tono serio

-En ese caso tengo que encontrarla cuanto antes y ayudarla...-dijo Ikuto empezando a caminar siguiendo el aroma de Amu

-Espera...-le dijo Kyou- yo te ayudo a buscarla

**Con Amu**

-¿Como lo piensas hacer? -preguntó Amu no muy convencida de quien o cuan peligroso podría ser ese sugeto...pero preonto muy pronto sabrá que clase de persona es el

?: GOMENAZIIIIII, GOMENAZAIIIIII

N/A: Rit-chan no tienes de que disculparte...en cambio yo... yo sy la que me tengo que disculpar con ustedes de demorar tanto tiempo en subir la contiiii

Ikuto: Sinceramente no creía que lo fueras a seguir en algun momento ¬¬´, y deja de llorar como marrana

N/A: Ikuto O.O te preocupas por mi ^u^

Ikuto: No es eso es solo que no me dejas dormir

N/A: *levantandose con un aura oscura* Y se puede saber por que dormías -_-#

Ikuto: Es que estube con Amu toda la noche :)

N/A: Y tan tranquilo lo dices O/O si que eres un Hentai ¬/¬

Ikuto: Oi Tu eres la Hentai...se puede saber que estas pensando -_-´

N/A: B-Betssuni ^/^u

Ikuto: Solo fui a una dicoteca con Amu...y sed quejan de que soy un Hentai...¿Tu que crees Shigure soy tan hentai?

Shigure: *mirando un manga de mujeres desnudas* ¿EH?...ah...e creo que sí Ikuto...como digas

Ikuto: Mira nomas a quien le fuí a preguntar ¬/¬...Kyou ¿donde se metió mi primo?

N/A: ¿primo?...lo dices porque son de la misma especie

Ikuto: si

N/A: Creo que salió con Thoru a...como se llama...un motel

Ikuto: ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH~? ¿A UN MOTEL? CREO QUE ESTOY MUERTO, MI PRIMO TAN TIMIDO COMO ES Y YA ESTA HACIENDO ESO

Kyou: *entrando por la puerta* ¿por que tanto grito? me duele la cabeza

Ikuto: ERES IGUAL O PEOR QUE SHIGURE...

Kyou: O.O se puede saber de que estas hablando

Ikuto: Que te fuistes a un motel con Thoru

Kyou: O/O ¿Quien fue el Baka que te lo dijo?

Ikuto: esta baka fue la que me lo dijo

N/A: que...no fuiste a un motel

Kyou: NO BAKA FUY A ACOMPAÑAR A THORU A LA CASA DE SU ABUELO...Y DE PASO HICIMOS MANDADOS...BAKABAKABAKABAKA

Ikuto: Para la proxima escucha mejor lo que te dicen...

Ikuto,Kyou: Sino te matamos

N/A: O-Okey...creo que es hora de que nos despidamos...Ja ne y gracias por los reviws


	14. Capitulo 13: Miki, el recuerdo doloroso

**N/A:Ohaio Minna, gomen por la demora, demo estoy que no puedo más con el stress, y sobre lo de Amu y su actitud se debe a su naturaleza no te olvides que es un angel demoniaco, como tiene su lado dulce tambien tiene su lado malvado y ya lo veras en este capi, pero bueno aqui les dejo el declimer**

**Declimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenece a peach-pit, al igual que los otros personajes que aparecerán en las historias, no me pertenecerán, solo me pertenece este fic XD...y sin más demora les dejo el capi de hoy**

**Capitulo 13: Miki, el recuerdo doloroso**

Capitulo anterior

-¿Como lo piensas hacer? -preguntó Amu no muy convencida de quien o cuan peligroso podría ser ese sugeto...pero pronto, muy pronto sabrá que clase de persona es el

**Amu POV**

Me da mala espina pero es mi única opción para encontrar a mis recuerdos, ese sujeto era muy extraño, su cabello era de un color violeta llegando al color casi negro, sus ojos de un color negro como la noche, y su físico era extremadadamente flaco y pálido, sin contar que su estatura era conciderable

-Jajajaja...enserio que eres de lo más ingenua, tu recuerdo está en un lugar donde solo yo puede saber donde queda -dijo arrogante y moviendose para hacercarse a Amu que yá estaba en el suelo con sus alas cerradas- Pero si quieres tanto tu recuerdo tendrás que hacer algo por mí -su vos era como la de una serpiente...sin uda esta persona era peligrosa pero...¿que podía perder con averiguar con un sugeto tan extraño

-¿Sabes? Si lo que pretendes es darme miedo...lo que sea que pretendas...no me da miedo...ya que estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas -dije muy orgullosa y pasando de él, lo que creo que eso lo enfureció

-Como te atreves...-se hacerco para pegarme pero yo en ningun momento retrocedí, me quede en mi lugar mirandolo con desprecio y desfío

-Chotooo Mattteeeeeee -dijo alguien desconocido, pero si no me equivoco su vos era dulce- no pretenderas pegarle a una prinsesa...¿o sí Akito-san? -dijo un chico rubio saliendo de entre los arbustos, era muy rarito...tenía los ojos color violaceo...aunque me parecían rojos aunque más pálidos que los de Kyou- Perdón por mi descortecía...-se inclinó ante mí- princesa yo soy Tadase -dijo y luego me besó la mano...espere apenas lo conosco y siento algo en mí interior como si se quiciera escapar

-"Amu el es uno de los sirvientes que te conté...ten cuidado ppuedo ver su verdadera forma...es un pajaro dorado, por eso te sientes así...tienes ambre" -me dijo Ran desde mi cabeza, y era verdad no había comido nada en todo lo que iba del viaje y ya estaba atardeciendo- "Ten cuidado, este chico tiene un poder raro, y no solo eso Miki, tu segundo recuerdo está por aquí serca...siento su precencia" -seguía diciendome Ran, y era verdad Miki estaba serca ya podía sentir esa sensación como la que sentí con Ran la primera vez

-Por cierto...aquí esta tu recuerdo -dijo mostrandome algo brillante y de un color violeta, no sentía similitud con el de Ran pero todos lod recuerdos no podían ser iguales o ¿Sí?

Tadase hacercó la luz violeta a mí cuerpo...pero esta ni se presento ni esperó que se metió de golpe en mi pecho...lo siguiente que sucedió es que una serie de recuerdos desagradables aparecía

**Fin Amu POV**

**Recuerdos de amu **

Una mujer estaba una mujer sentada en una silla de tejido,y se le hacerca un hombre a ella

-¿Que haces aquí afuera entra? -dijo bruscamente el hombre mientras que ella solo asentía y se levantaba, pero dijo algo inteligible, que no pude entender, lo siguiente fué que el hombre se transformó en un monstruo con cuernos...era como el mismo diablo...y luego todo se volvió negro para mostrarme a una mujer muerta...

**Fuera del recuerdo de Amu**

-Creo que se pasaron un poco de crueldad -dijo Tadase con ojos inexpresivos

-No creo que esa perra se lo merece...me gustaría hacerle lo mismo a esa molesta de Thoru-dijo con vos malvada Akito

Mientras tanto Amu estaba de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento llegaron los chicos...Ikuto y Nagihico miraron preocupados a una Amu arrodillada, mientras que Kyou, Thoru, Shigure y Yuki miraban con dolor expresado en sus ojos a la chica que seguía luchando para salir lo antes posible de esos recuerdos que le producían un horrible puntada en el corazón, por el dolor de las imagenes, muchas de las cuales eran crueles como violaciones, acesinato, mucha muerte, y mucha tristeza...y en ese momento Amu abrió los ojos de golpe, sus ojos estaban prendidos con una chispa de odio, venganza y maldad...ese era un recuerdo falso para transoformar a un corazón puro en uno oscuro...pero lo que nadie sabía es que Amu no se había transformado en una seguiora de la oscuridad, su mirada había cambiado por todo lo sucedido

-Temmeee...-dijo Amu con voz sombría tanto que todos los presentes se herizaron- ¿Como te atreviste a usar uno de tus recuerdos falsos para transformare? -seguía diciendo Amu con voz más siniestra mientras se levantaba del suelo con las alas abiertas y de un color rojo intenso...se había enojado tanto que utilizó el Chara chengi sin darse cuenta, sus alas estaban rojas, del mismo color de la sangre, dandole a Amu un aspecto más peligroso, sus garras estaban muchisimo más largas y de un color rojo, mientras que su cuerpo le habían salido una cola de demonio con un corazón en la punta de la cola, y le hbían salido cuernos largos tirando hacia atras y le habían salido oregas rosadas como su cabello- AHORA VERAS LO QUE ES EL DOLOR -dijo en un grito que podría levantar hasta los muertos y hacerlos morir de nuevo por tal poder

-Amu...-susurró Ikutoserca de ella pero ella no lo escuchó lo que quería hacer era matar a esos dos po torturarla de aquella forma

-Creo que si se pasaraon...bueno Akito...es toda tuya...ahora si le podrás pegar -le dijo tadase llendose volando a toda velocidad, mientras que Akito miraba a Amu con muchicimo miedo

-Esto...no lo podemos hablar -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-OLVIDALO -y sin decir más se lanzó al ataque- Tridente del corazón -dijo y apareció un tridente de tres puntas, en cada punta había un corazón con las puntas hacia arriba- Corazón oscuro...localizado -dijo Amu y Akito no se pudo mover estaba como bajo un hechizo- abrir corazón -y al decir esta frace salieron corazones por todos lados llendo a la cabeza de Akito, el cual cambió su expreción de maldad a una de confución

-¿Que...¿donde...-decía algo perdido

-Akito...-dijo Shigure y lo abrazó, Akito por su parte sonrio sinceramente y le correspondió el abrazo

-¿daishobu (N/A: no se si se escribe así pero sidnifica estas bien), Amu? -preguntó Ikuto hacracndose a ella, Amu se había caido de rodillas aun con el Chara chengi

-Hai...solo estoy cansada -dijo brindandole una sonrisa a Ikuto, el cual la abrazó y le dió un beso en la frente

-no me asustes nunca más de esta manera -le dijo Ikuto al oido, esta vez sí se había asustado al ver a Amu en ese estado, (N/A: Tirada en el piso no en su forma verdadera de demonio angel)

-Gomena...-no pudo terminar la oración ya que había entrado en trance nuevamente- Miki -dijo y se levantó del piso en dirección a su recuerdo, el cual se encontraba escondido en la habitación de Akito, Amu se fue rapidamente a ese sitio siendo sequida por sus nuevos amigos, Ikuto y Nagihico, al entrar a la habitación vieron a Amu parada y enfrente de ella se encontraba flotando una luz celeste, que poo a poco se fué introduciendo en la chica, cuando la luz entró completamente en ella se desmalló e Ikuto detubo su caida agarrandola

-Ikuto...-dijo mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban

-¿Que sucedió...quieres mostrarmelo? -pregunto Ikuto con voz suave, a lo que ella asintió.

Entonces Ikuto fué acercando su rostro al de Amu como la ultima vez y juntaron sus frentes, lo que vió en los recuerdos de Amu lo dejaron un tanto desconcertado

**Recuerdos de Amu**

Una mujer estaba sentada en una silla de tejido mirando hacia el cielo. En ese momento se le hacerca un hombre robusto

-Querido ya se van a cumplir tres meses de embarazo...-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- pero pareciese como si fueran seis meses...se desarrolla tan rapido -decí la mujer entre divertida y feliz

-A mi no me interesa en absoluto esa cosa que tu llamas hijo...-dijo en hombre con mucho desprecio y asco- no es más que un desecho de la naturaleza...seguramente no vivirá ni la primera semana, ya que lo mandaré a matar -seguía diciendo el hombre pero esta vez lo decía con maldad en su voz, tanto fue lo que despreciaba al bebe que se estaba desarrollando en el vientre de la mujer que si bien, era su pareja, la despreciaba como si ella fuera una enfermedad a la que te deberías alejar para no contagiarte...

Pasó el tiempo y ya estaba a menos de una semana para el parto, por lo cual el hombre ya tenía todo preparado para desacerse de esa criatura, eso era muy cruel para la mujer así que le pidió a una sirvienta de confiansa y tambien que era su amiga que le cuando naciera el bebe se lo llevara lejos de ese hombre sin corazón para que no le hicieran daño a su hija...su luz...el fruto de su verdadero amor

-¡DONDE ESTA ESA PERRA Y ESE BASTARDO! -gritó un hombre muy, pero muy cabreado, ya que la hija que guardaba su esposa no era suyo sino de un demonio...

**Fin del recuerdo de Amu**

Amu estaba llorando a cantaros, ya que su madre no la había alejado por desprecio, sino que era para protegerla de ese hombre

-Tranquila Amu yo te protegeré...peroo me alegra que tu madre, te quisiera tanto que al momento de alejarte de su lado te diera un nombre, y más aun que te quisiera proteger de ese infelíz que te quería fuera de este mundo -le dijo Ikuto acariciandole los cabellos dulcemente lo que hizo que Amu se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar tan fuerte...ella se sentía protegida por ese neko hentai, pero lo que más le desconcertaba era...¿quien fué su padre verdadero?...y aun peor ¿por que dejó solas a su madre y a ella?...esas preguntas tendrán sus respuestas a medida que vaya continuando en sus aventuras por las dimensiones...

N/A: Por fin lo escribí estube mucho tiempo tratando de pensar en una continuación interesante...y cuando por fin se me ocurre se me incha el ojo impidiendome ver bien... -_¬ no es juto

Ikuto: tanquila ponte hielo y un churrasco en el ojo para que se te cure ^u^

N/A: ¬¬´ no bromees con esto Ikuto ademas mi ojo no me golpeo nadie...es más no se realmente que es...aunque tengo teorías de que podría ser...puede se que un bicho me picó mientras dormía...que me alla entrado algo en el ojo y me lastimé...o que yo misma me haya golpeado mientras dormía -_-´ sería realmente vergonzoso esta última opción

Ikuto: realmente beres una Baka si te golpeas tu misma

N/A: si y si me fuera esa opción me estarías molestando toda mi vida TT_TT

Ikuto: No solo hasta que me abura ^u^

N/A: Mooo Ikuto eres realmente malo conmigo...bueno mejor me despido, así no me canso tanto la vista...ja ne...hasta el próximo Fic


	15. Capitulo 14: Re-emprendiendo el viaje

**N/A: Ohaio minna...gomenazai a todos por la demora espero que les guste este cap, ya se me fué la inchazon del ojo ahora solo tengo una casacara en el parpado -_- , pero ya estoy lista para continuar con este Amuto *puño elevado y fuego detras* **

**Ikuto: Das miedo...por cierto tendrías que agradecer **

**N/A: A sierto sierto, cof cof, Gracias por los reviws a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, ya sean los que me dejan reviws, y a los que solo pasan y leen, arigatau a todos y gracias por apoyarme con mi historia, por cierto me olvide contarles que en cada mundo que vallan en su aventura, voy a ir poniendo personajes de otros animes tales como Inuyasha **

**declimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Peach-Pit, por cierto los personajes que aparecerán son de otros animes así que tampoco me pertenecen**

**Disfruten del cap...**

**Capitulo 14: re-emprendiendo el viaje**

Amu y los chicos se quedaron en ese lugar hasta que por fin pudieron volver a la casa de Shigure, el cual estaba llevando a Akito. Cuando entraron Thoru les sirvió una taza de cafe a cada uno incluyendo a los invitados.

-Amu ¿te sientes mejor? -preguntó Thoru claramente preocupada

-¿Eh?...-dijo distraida- a...estoy bien solo estoy un poco cansada -dijo sonriendole a Thoru

-Amu ¿recuerdas que fue o que te sucedió antes de transformarte? -preguntó Nagishico intrigado

-No realmente, solo me acuerdo de esas orribles memorias que me dieron, no se por que pero recordar eso me prende una chispa de enojo que no puedo controlar -decía Amu frunciendo el ceño

-No te preocupes Amu, no volveré a dejarte sola -decía Ikuto muy tranquilo- ademas no me gustaría verte de esa forma conmigo...-dijo Ikuto dandole un escalofrío al recordar a la Amu enojada con aquellos dos personajes- por cierto como es que te transformastes en un diablo, me da curiosidad esa forma tuya de transformarte -Ikuto no cabía todavía en la repentina transformación de su novia

-Pues creo que fue por el enojo que me provocó ser engañada con un recuerdo falso -dijo Amu pensativa- por sierto como me veía -dijo curiosa por su apariencia

-Pues te veías muy sexyyyy -canturreó Shigure, a lo que recibió un golpe de tres personas, entre ellos fueron Kyou, Yuki y Ikuto

-Pervertido...-dijo resignado Yuki

-¡Como te atreves a decir cosas tan raras como esas hentai! -gritó Kyou sonrojado por las ocurrencias de su "amigo"

-No tre atrevas a hablar así de Amu...o te las veras conmigo -dijo Ikuto cambiando su forma, sacando sus orejas y cola, y cambiando su vestuario **(N/A: El vestuario es el que usa Ikuto cuando usa chara chengi con Yoru)**, sacando las garras de su mano derecha

-Ikuto ¿tu tambíen te puedes transformar? -preguntaron todos exepto Nagishico que ya lo savía

-Claro, Nagishico tambien puede -dijo Ikuto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- Amu ¿cuando vamos a seguir con nuestro viaje? -preguntó curiso Ikuto

-Pues...yo diría que mañana así podemos descansar, que les parece -dijo Amu mirando a sus compañeros de viaje

-Me parece bien...por cierto ¿Miki te dió la siguiente pista para buscar a tu otro recuerdo? -preguntó Nagishico

-Si, me dijo que llama Suu, y que su luz se puede ver en un lugar que hay mucha vejetación, y donde avitan seres extraños, y dijo que mi siguiente recuerdo estaba serca de esta dimención -finalizó Amu su explicación

-Bueno vamos a decansar ya es algo tarde -dijo Ikuto mirando al cielo que ya estaba empezando aoscurecerse

-... -Thoru estaba muy pensativa desde que llegaron a la casa de Shigure

En la noche todos dormian exepto por dos personas, para ser más especifica, dos chicas, que no podían dormir se encontraban pensando en su futuro

Thoru se levantó de su futon y se dirigió al tejado, donde Kyou pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, era un lugar agradable para pensar

-¿Tohru?...¿que haces aquí? -le preguntó una chica que estaba mirando el cielo muy tranquila hasta que sintió la presencia de Thoru

-Ah...que susto, solo subí para pensar un rato, y tu ¿que haces aquí?...-dijo Thoru a Amu que se encontraba sentada pero esta vez mirandola a ella- parece ser que las actitudes de los poderes del gato son iguales...-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Jajaja, creo que sí, ¿pero por que lo dices? -dijo con una sonrisa dulce y amable

-Pues este es el lugar preferido de Kyou para pensar cuando no puede dormir -dijo mirando el cielo

-Se ve que lo quieres mucho...-dijo con una sonrisas pícara para luego agregar- o quizas te tendría que decier que te gusta ¿ne? -dijo mirandola con una amplia sonrisa, estas palabras hicieron que Thoru se puciera de un rojo brillante

-NO, NO COMO CREES, SMOS MUY BUENOS AMIGOS -dijo moviendo las manos para todos lados y negando de todas las maneras posibles

-Pero eso no evitra que lo quieras tanto como el a tí -dijo mirando el cielo con una sonrisa

-P-Pero...no se...el no me trata muy bien y cuando estamos solos me trata de una manera difernte a cuando estamos con muchas personas -dijo más calmada pero sonrojada

-Yo ví como te mira, el te quiere muchisimo,, ademas de que sonroja cuando lo llamas por su nombre...-dijo mirandola manteniendo la sonrisa en todo momento- tengo una idea -dijo parandose- ven quiero mostarte algo que me enseñó Ikuto para saver que es lo que piensa una persona -dijo tomando a Thoru de la mano y corriendo a una habitación, en la cual dormía un chico de pelo naranja

Amu se acercó con Amu hasta llegar a un lado del chico, cuando se sentaron Amu comenzó con sus preguntas

-Kyou ¿estas bien? -preguntó para recibir una respuesta casi inaudible

-si -susurró Kyou entre sueños

-¿Que comida no te gusta? -siguió con sus preguntas, Thoru ya sabía la respuesta pero estaba anonadada de que le respondiera aunque estuviese dormido

-No me gustan...los agetes...lo demas que preparea...Thoru...me gusta -dijo Kyou aun más bajo que antes

-¿Estas dormido Kyou? -preguntó Amu esperando la respuesta

-si -dijo susurrando Kyou

Así continuaron con las preguntas, en un momento Kyou movió su mano hasta la rodilla de Thoru **(N/A: recuerden que ellas estaban arrodilladas y Thoru estaba serca de la cabeza de Kyou) **lo cual la hizo sonrojarse pero no dijo nada.

Luego Amu hizo la pregunta a la que quería llegar

-¿te gusta alguien?

-Si

-¿Quien te gusta?

-Thoru

Cuando recibieron esa respuesta la pelirrosa se levantó con una sonrisa triunfante y Thoru sonreía de una manera dulce, en ese momento Amu hizo algoque dejó perpleja a Thoru...le dió señora patada a Kyou para que se despertara haciendolo despertarse de un salto y agarrando con fuerza la mano de Thoru, Kyou no se había dado cuenta de la precensia de esta, solo miraba de muy mala manera a su agresora

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ -gritó Kyou lo suficientemente fuerte para que no despertara a los demas

-Mira a tu derecha Baka -dijo Amu de manera indiferente

-"creo que la actitud de Amu depende de su estado de irritación" -pensaron Kyou y Thoru a lo que Amu solo sonrió

-Al parecer tienen los mismos pensamientos, eso es bueno...-dijo antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo algo más- a por cierto puedo leer sus pensamientos, y mi estado de irritación no tiene nada que ver con mi actitud, es solo que me irrita que me griten con tan buen oido que tengo, me dejarán sorda -dijo con una sonrisa para luego serrar la puerta y salir por fín de la habitación de Kyou

En ese momento sé dió cuenta de lo que le hbía dicho Amu de mirar a su derecha y encontró a Thoru mirando la puerta y con la cara sonrojada, bajó su mirada y se dió cuenta que estaba agarrando la mano de Thoru, aflojó su agarre pero sin soltarle la mano

-Thoru ¿se puede saber a que viene todo esto y por que estaban aquí? -dijo Kyou sonrojado y más calmado

-¿Eh? -dijo volviendo a la normalidad- es solo que Amu me quería mostrar una cosa que le enseñó Ikuto a ella -dijo sonrojandose más y con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Q-Que case de cosa? -preguntó Kyou nervioso imaginandose otra cosa

-Aaaa -suspiró Thoru para darse ánimo para hablar- Es que ella me dijo que solo se puede saber la verdad de una persona de una manera...y esa manera es haciendole preguntas mientras duerme -dijo mirando hacia el suelo, mientras que Kyou se sonrojaba un poco por lo que dijo la chica y suspirando de alivio por que solo fuera eso

-Pero no era más facil preguntarmelo despierto que dormido -dijo Kyou un poco irritado

-No...porque no me hubieses respondido -dijo segura de sus palabras

-Entonces anda preguntamelo, yo te responderé -dijo Kyou resignado y seguro de que no sería una pregunta del otro mundo

-Bien...¿de quien gustas Kyou? -dijo Thoru segura y sonrojada, mientras que Kyou abría los ojos más de la cuenta y la miraba nervioso, sonrojado y con las orejas y cola de gato expuestas por los nervios

-¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA? -Dijo Kyou nervioso, con los ojos blancos y sus dientes en punta** (N/A: algo así como en el anime cuando se peleea con alguien que su rostro se buelve como la de un demonio XD)**

-Ves te lo dije...no me la responderías -dijo Thoru tranquila pero con un nudo en la garganta, cosa que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran- bueno ya es muy tarde me vopy a mi cuarto, por favor perdoname por la intromeción y por incomodarte -dijo Thoru aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, y salió corriendo del cuarto, una vez fuera del cuarto de Kyou se fue corriendo al bosque en donde se sentó en un árbol serca del acantilado donde quedaban los restos de su carpa, allí Thoru se echo a llorar amargamente y sin consuelo

**Mientras con el chico neko**

-Seras Baka -le dijo Amu entrando en su habitación

-A que te refieres -dijo Kyou mirando para otro lado

-Ella no esta en su habitación -dijo Amu mirando fijamente a Kyou

-Y a mí que...-no quiso terminar esa frase ya que si le importaba el paradero de la chica de dulce sonrisa

-Ya lo has olvidado Kyou...-dijo Amu y Kyou la miró por primera vez desde que entró a su cuarto- yo puedo leer la mente...y tu mente me dice que tu estas enamorado de easa chica...-dijo Amu segura de sus palabras

-sí ya lo sé...-dijo Kyou bajando su rostro para mirar el suelo- ¿me puedes decir donde está?

-Si te lo digo ¿que haras? -dijo Amu queriendo hacer que el se diera cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer

-Yo...no lo sé...solo quiero decirle que lo sient...que no fué mi intención herirla -dijo Kyou con voz suave pero triste

-Muy bien...ella se encuentra en el acantilado donde estaba su carpa...apurate y llega antes de que le suceda algo malo -dijo Amu para que el chico saliera corriendo en esa dirección

**Mientras con Amu**

La chica se encontraba caminando hacia donde estaba la carpa, y para su suerte allí estaba esa carpa amarilla que solía usar con su madre para acampar, enterrada y destrozada igual que su corazon porque el chico gato no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para decirle de quien gustaba, de la manera que ella quería, en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe algo se había golpeado, cuando subío la mirada vió a un sujeto extraño y con una mirada lasciva que había hecho un ruido fuerte para que ella lo mirase

-pero que linda chica la que me e encontrado -dijo el sujeto aun mirandola de forma extraña

-¿Q-Quien eres y que qui-quieres de mí? -dijo gangosa del llanto y del miedo

-A pobresita estuviste llorando...dejame que te consuele -dijo acercandose a ella y agarrandola de las manos para tirarla al piso, claro que Thoru forcejeaba para liberarse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue acertarle un fuerte golpe entre sus piernas haciendo que el sugeto la soltara y se agarrara co mucho dolor, pero cuando se fué a dar la buelta para correr el hombre la tiró al piso de frentre, el la sujetaba para que no se pudiera mover, en ese momento Thoru serro los ojos con fuerza y se le cruzó un nombre que no dudó ni dos veces en gritarlo

-¡KYOUUUUUUUUUUU!

Lo siguiente que sucedió es que el hombre que agarraba a Thorutermino en el piso con una criatura ensima...era Kyou que se había sacardo el rosario para ir más rápido al sentir el grito de Thoru, ahora se encontraba ensima del hombre con cara de odio y mostrando los dientes mientras gruñia

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo maldito, sino te las verás conmigo! -dijo Kyou con un gruñido

-H-H-H-Hai, por favor no me hagas daño -dijo el hombre en estado de shock y unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo de allí

-Sí no me quieres volver a ver...vete a la carsel y confiesa tus cerimenes...sino yo ire por ti y te mataré ahora...vete -dijo Kyou levantandose de ensima del hombre, el cual. salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo, Kyou se dió la vuelta aun con su forma del monstruo gato para ver a Thoru la cual se levantó y corrió para abrazarlo, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa ya que no se había alejado de él a pesar de su transformación, luego vió que estaba llorando y le correspondió al abraso, lo bueno de estar en su verdadera forma era que la podía habrazar sin transformarse en el pequeño neko naranja

-Lo siento, no debí herirte como lo hize -dijo por fin Kyou, que aun la seguía abrazando en su forma de gato gigante- Amu tenía razón...estoy enamorado de tí...-dijo casi en un susurro- no se cuando ni como pero...me enamore de tí como nunca creí que lo estaría -dijo sonrojado y esperando la respuesta de Thoru que no fue ni más ni menos que un beso, pero no cualquier beso este fue un beso en donde deberían estar los labios de Kyou.

Kyou quedó sorprendido y no era para menos ese beso desactivó su maldición de monstruo gato, para dar paso a su cuerpo humano, el le correspondió el beso y así como comenzó acabó ya que Kyou ahora era el dulce neko naranja

-Gracias por aceptarme...con mis defectos -dijo Thoru y Kyou quedó más sorprendido aun

-"yo debería ser el que dijera eso" -pensó el chico mirandola para luego hablar- yo debería estarte agradecido, tu me haceptaste con mi maldición como adie lo había hecho jamas -dijo Kyou

Luego de confesarse y volverse novios volvieron a la casa de Shigure, para cuando volvieron estaba amaneciendo...por lo cual el grupo de Amu estaba por irse de nuevo para seguir su viaje

-Amu ten cuidado -dijo Thoru con una sonrisa triste

-No se pongan tristes ro volveré, vendré a visitarlos, se los prometo -dijo Amu con una sonrisa triste, cosa que era ya estaba claro en los que la acompañaban en el viaje ya que a ella no le gustaban las despedidas porque se ponía sentimental

Volviero a hacer el ritual cuando estuvieron listos para irse, es decir que Amu tuvo que recitar otra vez el conjuro para que apareciera el símbolo en el suelo y volver a darle la señal a Ikuto para que la besase, desapareciendo de la vista de la mansión Souma y apareciendo en un bosque muy espeso y donde a lo lejos se podía ver una aldea

**Mientras tanto otra vez con el ser misterioso **

-Me haz fallado otra vez número 26 -dijo el jefe con furia en su voz

-Lo sientgo señor...pero deme una oportunidad, no volverá a suceder, si vuelve a suceder me dejo de llamar Tadase -dijo seguro de sus palabras

-Eso espero...-dijo el jefe de los demonios- prepara al demonio de esa zona estoy seguro que será de utilidad...¿cual es su nombre?

-Naraku y el otro demonio peligroso en esa zona es Sesshomaru, señor -dijo un demonio que se encargaba de los computadores donde estaba la información de todos y cada uno de los demonios de todas las dimenciones

-Exelente...quiero ver si puedes con esto hime Amu -dijo la voz con una sonrisa torcida

N/A: Por fin lo eh escritooo

Ikuto: La verdad es que demorastes demaciaciado Baka

N/A: Gomen, es solo que no me sentía muy bien estos días y mi amiga me insistía en salir con ella -_-´ aunque no la culpo ya que no hemos salido desde hacía más de cuatro meses

Ikuto: Bueno te perdono solo por eso, se lo importante que es para tí concervar tu única amistad

N/A: A Ikuto gracias :D...¬¬ espera acabas de decir mi única amistad...

Ikuto: eres muy lenta -_- con razón solo tienes una mejor amiga y no tienes novio o muchas amigas

N/A: Ikuto ^_^# no me hagas hacer un fic Yaoi contigo y Tadase

Ikuto: O.O ehhhhhh eso nunca...gomenazai, perdon, subimasen, sorry...

N/A: buen bueno eso ya es suficiente, pero si buelves a mencionar sobre mis amistades, no lo dudaré dos veces en haver ese Yaoi, aunque me interece hacer un Yaoi de un OzxGil que un TadasexIkuto ¬¬

Ikuto: je je je je je ~^~

N/A: bueno les agradesco a todos por leer is fics y por dejarme reviws...me depido hasta el próximo fic Ja Ne


	16. Capitulo 15: Aparece el Inuyokai parte 1

**N/A: Ohaio minna, bueno primero que nada quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas:**

**1- Van a aparecer personajes de otros animes, con sus paisajes correspondientes**

**2-Va a haber Amuto, Kyoru, SesshKag, Inukikyo, sango x miroku, y se me había ocurrido incluir algunos personajes de Tokyo Mew Mew, Pandora Heart, Vampire Knight, Kaicho wa maid sama...bueno ustedes eligen a que anime agrego y aré que aparesca luego de este mundo :)**

**Declimer: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le le pertenecen a Peach-pit, y los personajes que aparecen en este fic tampoco me pertenecen, cada personaje le pertenece a cada escritor :) sino sería una genia (cosa que no soy)**

**Capitulo 15: Aparece el Taiyokai más frío parte 1**

Amu y sus acompañantes se encontraban en un bosque muy espeso, pero desde donde estaban se podía ver una pequeña aldea

-¿Y ahora donde estamos? -dijo Ikuto...que para su mala suerte no obtuvo respuesta- Chicos podrían res...-no terminó la oración ya que al darse la buelta no vió a su amigo y a su hembra- ¿donde carajos estaran? -se preguntó a sí mismo -"Amu, Nagi...¿me oyen?" -preguntó mentalmente a sus amigos

-"¿Ikuto?" -dijeron Nagi y Amu al mismo tiempo en su mente

-"¿Se puede saber donde estan y por que nos separamos?" -preguntó Ikuto cabreado por no estar cerca de Amu, ya que era un mundo peligroso y no sabía que tipos de criaturas habitaban ahí

-"No lo sé"- dijo Nagishico

-"Yo creo que sé por que nos separamos...creo qé fue porque estabamos pensando en distintos lugares para aparecer, yo pense en la ciudad o pueblo, ¿que pensaron ustedes?" -dijo Amu tratando de sacar una conclución

-"Yo pensé en un bosque" -dijo Ikuto

-"Yo pensé en una colina o valle, y aparecí en una colina...¿tienen algún punto de referencia para encontrarnos?" -preguntó Nagishico

-"Yo estoy en un pueblo, pero desde aquí se ve un bosque"-dijo Amu- "dejenme averiguar si ahy alguien que sepa como se llama este pueblo" -les informó a los otros

-"Okey, pero yo saldré de este bosque para ir a ese pueblo, quizas y te encuentre en este pueblo Amu" -dijo Ikuto caminando hacia la aldea

**Con Amu en la aldea**

Caminaba buscando a alguien que le dijera como se llamaba ese pueblo...y se topó con una pequeña cabaña, y aun lado se encontraba una especie de templo que subía a una pequeña tumba

-¿Quien eres? -dijo una voz cansada por la edad, Amu al sentir esa voz se giró para poder ver a la persona que hablaba

-Soy Amu Hinamori, podría hacerle una pregunta -dijo seria pero con una sonrisa amistosa

la anciana miró por un momento a Amu, desconfiando de sus intenciones

-Esta es mi aldea, yo soy Kaede,y las personas de aldea la llaman como a su lider -dijo la anciana Kaede aun desconfiando de Amu

-Arigatou gozaimas, le voy a informar a mis amigos que estoy aquí -dijo Amu con una sonrisa sincera como siempre lo hacía

-¿Que clase de demonio eres? -dijo Kaede por fin tratando de recibir una respuesta -tienes un aura misteriosa y peligrosa...y por lo que veo y persibo no eres ni humana ni demonio -dijo Kaede inspeccionandola con la mirada

Amu se sentía incomoda con esa forma en que la anciana la inspeccionaba con su único ojo, de repente apareció un chico raro de cabello blanco y orejas...¿de perro?...Amu lo miro por un momento y este la empezó a mirar de muy mala forma

-!¿Quien demonios eres?¡ -gritó el chico orejas de inu

-¿ehhh? -dijo Amu neviosa- soy Amu Hinamori...etto...puedo preguntar por que son tan ostiles -dijo Amu tratando de ser educada y de no dar un paso en falso para que no la mataran

-Inuyasha espera -dijo una chica de ojos color chocolate y cabellos negro azulado- su aura es la de un demonio...pero no creo que venga a...-no pudo terminar porque el chico llamado Inuyasha saco su espada en forma de un colmillo dispuesto a atacarla

-!AHORA VERAS...Viento CORTANTE¡ -Gritó Inuyasha, Amu tubo que actuar rápido y sacó sus alas que ahora estaba el ala rosada con unas rayas azules, todo en un color pálido, pego un salto y esquivó el ataque que le habian lanzado

-Por favor detente...-dijo Amu preocupada- no quiero atacarlos...-dijo con la voz casi quebrada- no quiero perder el control otra vez -dijo soltando unas lágrimas

-Inuyasha mira lo que hicistes -le dijo como reproche la chica de ojos marrones- baja no te haremos daño -volvió a hablar pero esta vez le habló a Amu que se encontraba casi a 10 metros del suelo, pero la chica de mirada chocolate savía que no necesitaba gritarle para que la escuchara, Amu decendió lentamente con miedo de que la atacaran de nuevo

Al llegar al suelo La chica de ojos chocolate se le acercó con una sonrisa cálida

-Hola me llamo Kagome, y ¿tu debes de ser Amu no es así?- dijo Kagome, y al ver la cara de interrogación de Amu esta continuó- Kaede me lo dijo...ahora que lo recuerdo...inuyasha- dijo la chica con cara maiciosa

-mmmm...-dijo el Chico antes nombrado, pero al ver el rostro de Kagome se aterró- espera kagho...-no pudo terminar porque la chica había dicho su frase favorita

-Oswari -esa era y el chico perro quedó comiendo polvo

-...me -por fin había terminado la frase pero la dijo con el rostro en el suelo- ¿por...que...lo hicistes? -dijo el chico tratando de despegarse del piso

-Por atacar a una persona sin saber si era bueno o malo, Baka -dijo la chica tomando la mano de Amu para llevarsela a otro lado

**Mientras con Ikuto en el bosque**

-Como rayos salgo de este maldito lugar -decía Ikutomientras miraba algo que ya lo había visto...si Ikuto estaba caminando en circulos desde que habló con Amu- maldición -dijo el chico gato alterado

-¿Quien eres? -dijo alguien detras de el- responde -dijo tensando un arco para dispararle una flecha

-Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi y ¿Quien rayos eres tu y por que me apuntas con esa cosa yo no te he echo nada? -dijo Ikuto alterado- esto no se puede poner peor -dijo Ikuto en voz alta, pero como si esa frase estuviese maldita se largó una tormenta sobre ellos- O GENIAL, NO SOLO ME PIERDO, ME APUNTAN PARA MATARME, SINO QUE TAMBIEN ME LLUEVE ENSIMA, POR KAMI NO ME QUIERAS TANTO -dijo Ikuto al borde de la histeria...si ya no había llegado

-Así que te has perdido...-dijo la mujer con voz terriblemente calmada, tanto que le recorrió un escalofrío a Ikuto por la espalda erisandole todos los cabellos- ¿a donde planeabas ir? -le preguntó de la misma forma pero esta vez bajando el arco

-Estoy buscando a mi novia...-dijo Ikuto ahora desconfiando él de las intenciones de esa mujer- nos separamos por...algunos motivos y ahora la estoy buscando -dijo Ikuto oculatando la realidad de su separación

-¿Y sabes donde esta tu novia? -dijo la mujer hacercandosele, cosa que no le calló muy bien a Ikuto y salto con su habilidad de gato a la rama de un árbol- no me tienes confianza -dijo la mujer con voz burlona pero parecía una voz sin vida

-Sinceramente...-dijo Ikuto haciendo una pausa- no -finalizó con su típica voz burlona

-"Ikuto estoy en una aldea, la gente la conoce como la aldea de la anciana Kaede" -Le informó Amu telepaticamente a Ikuto

-"Okey, ya voy, solo dame un momento para encontrar a alguien que me guíe" -le dijo a Amu- Muy bien, la aldea en la que se alla mi novia es la de la anciana Kaede -dijo Ikuto bajando de la rama, pero sin hacercarse mucho a la mujer- ¿me puedes guiar? -kpregunto el chico

-Claro, ahí vive mi hermana, de todas formas tenía que ir a ese sitio -finalizó con una sonrisa vacía

**Mientras con Nagishico en la colina**

**-**Diablos más que colina es una montaña ¿como rayos llegare con Ikuto y Amu? -se preguntaba el chico perro a sí mismo

-¿Estas perdido? -escucho una voz masculina detras suyo llevandole un buen susto

-S-Si...-dijo dudoso al principio pero se percaró de algo- ¿eres un Okami? **(N/A: Signfica lobo)**

-Si, y tu por como hueles debes de ser un inu **(N/A: Inu = perro)**

-Si, eso quiere decir que eres un demonio -confirmó sus sospechas

A lo lejos pudieron ver una forma que volaba con un dragon de dos cabezas detras de el

-¿Q-Que es eso? -preguntó Nagishico al ver a esos seres

-Mmm...oh esos son Sesshomaru, y sus subordinados...ese es el hermano de ese chucho -dijo el joven lobo sin mucho interes y restandole importancia- por cierto ¿como te llamas y que haces aquí? -dijo por fin el joven lobo recordando por que estaba ahí

-Ehh...a soy Nagishico, mucho gusto, y el por que estoy aquí es porque me perdí y no se como ir con mis amigos, pero segun lo que me comunicó mi amiga me dijo que estaba en la aldea de una tal Kaede, y ahí es donde nos vamos a reunir para continuar nuestro viaje -dijo Nagishico, por alguna extraña razon los tres viajeros tenían una pisca de inseguridad en este mundo

N/A: No creí que lo tuviese que dividir en dos partes, pero bueno, en la siguiente parte aparecerá nuestro siempre frío y sexy Sesshomaru :)

Ikuto: Y yo que? No soy sexy? :)

N/A: Buenooo si tu eres sexy pero no se compara como el cuerpo de Sexymaru, perdon Sesshomaru O¬O tu tendras el carisma y lo hentai pero el tiene el fisico escultural del david *o*

Ikuto: ¬¬´mira quien es la hentai ahora...oi cierra la boca que se te cae la baba

N/A: O¬O ehh...aaa gomenazai -_-´es que pensar en chicos lindos me hace salir mi lado más oscuro...

Diablilla: vez ahora es mi turno de liderar y seguir pensando en cosas obsenas wajajaja

Angel: Oi diabla ni se te ocurra manipular el cuerpo de la escritora -_-´ haber como le decimos a los protagonistas que se van a volver hentais en su totalidad...aunque a algunos de ellos no lo necesitan...ya que tu alado de ellos sos una santa

Diabla: -_- ¿Quien puede ser más Hentai que yo?

Angel: A ver =_= Ikuto, Shigure, Miroku, Ayame...

Diabla: Ya, ya, ya entendí hay más chicos Hentais que mujeres TnT mejor me quedo con mis pensamientos y dejo a la escritora en paz

Angel: Okey "No puedo creerme que haya funcionado *u*"

N/A: Bueno sera mejor que les agradesca por todos los reviws a tod s :) mi gente bonita me despido y hasta la segunda parte de este capitulo que trataré de subir lo más pronto posible para que no se queden con las ganas :) Ja ne


	17. Capitulo 16: Aparece el Inuyokai parte 2

**N/A: Ohaiooo minna perfdon por la demora es que tuve una semana muy complicada pero les prometo volver a escrivir a mi regularidad comun :) **

**Declimer: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y todos los otros personajes que aparecerán son de otros animes. Y sin más preambulos les dejo el capi de hoy**

**Capitulo 15: Aparece el Inuyokai parte 2**

**Con Amu**

**Amu Pov**

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para ser real, y no tenía ningun pred¿sentimiento de donde se podría encontrar Suu, mi tercer recuerdo...ademas de que ese tal Inuyasha no me a dejado de ver en ningun momento

-Oi Amu quieres un poco de té- me pregunto Kagome, la cual tenía a un pequeño niño con cola y patas peluditas

-¿Eh?...si gracias -dije volviendo de mis pensamientos- por sierto, me puedes decir si algo fuera de lo comun a sucedido -le pregunte como si fuera comun este mundo, con animales con formas de humanos y criaturas extrañas caminando y atacando por doquier

-Etto...bueno si con eso quieres decir que han aparecido demonios y criatutras por el estilo...no nada fuera de lo común -dijo Kagome remarcando lo obio para todos y aun así me era extraño que para ellos fuera algo tan comun

-Y ¿eso es comun para ustedes? -dije sorprendida

-En realidad a mi al principio no me lo creía ya que no soy de esta epoca, sino que soy del futuro -dijo con una sonrisa...en cuanto a mí...bueno creo que necesito ir a tomar sol porque quedé muy pálida, y me dí cuenta de este echo porque el pequeño niño zorro me lo dijo

-Oye Amu, ¿te sientes mal?...estas muy pálida -dijo con preocupación en su voz, pero yo no le contesté, estaba tratando de procesar la información recien recibida

-Pero no te preocupes seguro que tu debes de estar pasando por un mal momento ¿no es así?, ya que estas perdida y separada de tus amigos -dijo la anciana que estuvo un buen rato callada

-Si, pero estoy buscando a mi pareja...estoy preocupada ya tendría que estar aquí...pero no siento sus pensamientos ni su precencia por aquí serca -dije sintiendo como un nudo se me formaba en la garganta y como mis ojos querían liberar esa tristeza

-No te preocupes seguro que viene de camino -dijo segura de lo que decía Kagome, lo que me calmó bastante- por sierto...Inuyasha no han demorado demaciado el monje Miroku y Sango...solo fueron a revisar algo en la colina porque sintieron una presencia y todavía no han regresado -dijo Kagome...espera...dijo colina...

-Kagome ¿dijistes colina?...¿por donde se fueron ellos? -tengo un mal presentimiento

-¿Eh? se fueron por el este...¿por que...- no oí se pregunta ya que salí disparada hacia este para ir a ver mis sospechas

**Fin Amu Pov**

**Mientras con Miroku y Sango**

-Qué extraño, sentí una presencia extraña aquí -dijo un hombre alto de pelo negro recogido en una coleta corta, de ojos azul marino y con una túnica violeta y negro, con un extaño rosario rodeandole la mano derecha

-Estas seguro que venía de aquí, hoshi (N/A: Hoshi es monje xD)-dijo una chica de pelo castaño recpogido en una coleta, tenía un bumerang enorme en la espalda, sus ojos son de un color marrón, su vestimenta era extraña, tenía una pollera color verde y un kimono de color rosado, la pollera esta por fuera del kimono, y en sus brazos llevaba a una pequeña gatita de ojos rojos, color crema y con dos colas.

-Espera...siento otra precensia y es más fuerte que la anterior -dijo el monje- Sango...no te apartes de mi -dijo poniendo su mano derecha en una zona poco ortodoxa que era...su trasero...lo que dejo en la megilla del mopnje un adorno color rojo de una palma humana

-Monje Hentai -dijo una sonrojada chica luego de darle una fuerte cachetada al hombre que ahora se allaba tirado en el suelo sobandose la mejilla colorada del golpe

-Pero Sanguito sabes que mi mano esta maldita -dijo aciendo ademanes como si su mano se moviera sola

-Lo único maldito aquí son tus costumbres monhe Miroku-dijo enfadada y sonrojada, pero se pusieron serios cuando sintieron que la presencia se acercaba a ellos...y a mucha velicidad- parece el aura de el hermano de Inuyasha pero esta es distinta -dijo sorprendida Sango

cuendo enfocaron sus ojos al cielo vieron a un enorme perro blanco volando...ese perro era Sesshomaru, que al ver a los dos viajeros vajó velozmente para atacarlos, cuando estuvo casi a punto de atacarlos el enorme Inu se detuvo para olfatear el aire...se hacercaba algo a mucha velocidad, y con un enorme poder

-"Demonios otra aura poderosa...espero que no sean más problemas" -pensaron el monje Miroku y Sango, que ahora sostenía su enorme bumerang, y la gatita pequeña se vajó de los brazos de su dueña para que la envolvieran unas llamas dando paso a una gran pantera de dos colas...mientras tanto Sesshomaru volvió a su forma humanoide, lo que extrañó a todos, incluyendo a Sesshomaru ya que el no lo había echo, sino que fué como si su poder demoniaco se devilitara por la sercanía de esa presencia

-Monje esto no me gusta...lo que sea que esta viniendo tiene mucho poder -dijo algo asustada Sango

-Tranquila Sango no creo que sea maligno...tiene mucho poder pero no parece cualquier poder...nunca había sentido este estilo de poder en nadie -dijo sorprendido en monje Miroku...pero al ver una sombra acercarse desde el cielo se pusieron en posición de ataque

Al llegar a donde estaban los tres mirando su presencia enfocó su vista fijamente en los el monje y la exterminadora

-¿Quien eres? -pregutó el Lord Sesshomaru, recibiendo como respuesta ninguna palabra de parte de la recien llegada

-¿Ustedes conocen a Kagome Higurashi? -preguntó la chica con alas, su voz sonaba seria y muy firme

-Sí...-dijo la exterminadora- si le haz hecho daño yo...-no termino porque ella lainterrumpió

-No, no le he hecho nada...y ustedes ¿encontraron a un chico alto de cabello color negro con destellos azules? -dijo con un tono más suave pero no tanto ya que estaba preocupara por el chico...el lord del oeste al verse ignorado olimpicamente, miró fijamente a la figura alada de cabellos rosados, haciendo que a la chica se le herizara la piel

-Respondeme criatura inferior -dijo con voz autoritaria y con un tono de superioridad

-Soy quien soy...y eso no le tendría que importar a un demonio que solo piensa en sí mismo...-sonrió de lado- y menos si es controlado por alguien que me está buscandopara matarme...-dijo con voz firme y mirandolo desafiante

-"¿Como se atreve esta simple criatura inferior a hablarle así al lord del oeste, el Gran Sesshomaru, hijo de Inu no Taisho de esa manera?" -se dijo así mismo el lord del oeste en sus pensamientos

-"Tambien haces monologos para tí mismo...o es que acaso tienes miedo de algo Sesshomaru-Kun" -le dijo Amu mostrando una sonrisa divertida

Mientras tanto el monje y la exterminadora estaban muy sorprendidos de la forma en la que le contestó la chica... que dicho sea de paso cuando la chica se dió la buelta ellos tuvieron total vición de sus alas, pero a Miroku nunca se le puede detener la mano, ni siquiera en los peores momentos

-Aaaaa- suspiró el monje tomandole la mano a la chica- ¿como te llamas mi angel divino? Yo soy Miroku, ¿Quicieras tener nuno o tres hijos conmigo? -dijo el monje recibiendo un golpe que no provenía ni de Sango, ni de Amu, ni siquiera de Sesshoomaru venía de...

-¡IKUTOOOOOO!- gritó Amu sorprendida para luego lanzarse a sus brazos abrasandolo

-¿Estas bien Amu?...te han echo algo en lo que no estuve -dijo un muy preocupado Ikuto dandole un fuerte abrazo a su amada y acariciandola- ¡SI TE ATREVEZ A TOCAR OTRA VEZ A AMU NO PODRAS CONOCER A TU DESENDENCIA! -dijop Ikuto furioso con el azabache que ahora estaba en el piso

-Estoy bien Iku-koi pero ¿donde estabas como llegastes? -dijomirandole curiosa

-Me trajo una extraña mujer que no tenía vida...era como un muerto viviente -dijo Ikuto restandole importancia a los presentes

-Así que te llamas Amu ¿eh? -dijo el inuyokai aun en su posición estoica mirando la escena enfrente suyo

-¿Tienes algun problema con eso? -le dijo amenazador Ikuto, en el momento llegaban Inuyasha con Kagome en su espalda y con el pequeño Shippo- ¿Los conoces Amu? -preguntó Ikuto aun agarrandola posecivamente

-Si, ella es Sango, el monje miroku y ellos son Kagome y Shippi -dijo con una sonrisa pero Inuyasha al verse ignorado le recriminó

-¿Y yo no existo o qué? -le dijo enfadado por no nombrarlo ya que no le gustaba ser ignorado

Amu lo miro con un puchero como si fuera una niña chica y aferrandose más de Ikuto- Tú no me caes bien...no me llevo con los perros como ustedes -dijo aún con el puchero

-Espera ¿tu quien eres? -dijo Ikuto sospechando luego olió el aire- te acompaño en el pensamiento Amu-koi por lo menos me llevo bien con dos perros y eso ya es demaciado -dijo Ikuto mirando divertido a Amu por su puchero, mientras tanto al Lord del oeste le habían salido más de diez venas de desesperación el la frente y cabeza

-"Me estan sacando de quicio" -volvió a pensar olvidandose de que la ahora llamada Amu podía leer su mente, pero lo que no sabe es que Ikuto tambien lo puede hacer

-Gomeeeeenazai Sesshomaru-Sama, me había olvidado de que estabas aquí...pero dime...¿Quien te envía a buscarme, y por que no quiere que recupere mis recuerdos? -dijo Amu cambiando su voz a uno completanente serio, tanto que obligó a Ikuto a soltar un poco el agarre que tenía sobre ella sabiendo lo que seguía a ese tono de voz

-Eso a ti no te impórta...-dijo arrogante el Lord del oeste

-Je yo te diría que no la hagas enojar -dijo Ikuto y luego le vino un escalofrío al recordarlo- me da placer verte enojada Amu-Koi -dijo Ikuto mordiendole el cuello a Amu haciendo que la susodicha se sonrojara violentamente y se herizara

-Hentai...no hagas que me agarre la bronca contigo -dijo dejando ver sus orejas blancas de gato y su cola, auncon sus alas afuera

-Wow ahora entiendo por qué no les gustaba los perros como Inuyasha...-dijo sorprendida Kagome- eres un demonio gato...y si el es tu pareja debe ser...-dijo Kagome mirando ahora a un Ikuto sonriente que en un parpadeo tenía las orejas negras afuera con su cola que se enredaba con la de Amu

Todos quedaron con la boca habierta al ver sus orejas y colas, pero cambiaron al momento de recordar que había un Sesshomaru enojado y sin poder mostrar su verdadera forma

-Así que quieres pelear conmigo...-dijo con burla en su voz el Lord del Oeste- ¿que puedo perder peleando con un ser inferior?- esa fué la gota que derramó el vaso, el poder de Amu se disparó en todas direcciones obligando a todos a retroceder, inclullendo a Sesshomaru que no entendía de donde sacaba tanto poder, en un momento solo se veía una luz rodearla, y al siguiente se vió una diabla con alas rojas y lineas azules, su vestimenta había cambiado, ahora llevaba un vestido rojo con lineas de un azul brillante en el pecho llevaba dos simbolos, eran un corazon rojo y un haz azul, tenía cuernos más largos que antes y sus oregas de gato estaban aun en su cabeza, mientras le crecían sus uñas hasta convertirse en garras de color rojo sangre, todos miraron asombrados a la ahora transformada Amu, Inuyasha que hasta ahora se mantenía al margen se puso delante de Kagome para protegerla, cosa que molestó al Lord del oeste, y Amu se percató de esto, aprobechando su enojo le habló mentalmente

-"Creo que ya entiendo tu comportamiento..."-dijo mentalmente y sonrió, lo que hizo que se le asomaran los colmillos-"...estas enamorado de Kagome...¿no es así?"-dijo aun con la sonrisa, Ikuto al escuchar esto sonrió ya que su novia siempre se metía en los temas de paareja haciendo ella de celestina

-"Eso no te importa...ademas tengo ordenes de capturarte solo a tí, y matar a tus amigos, inclullendo a ese demonio gato"-dijo el Lord del oeste con una sonrisa siniestra

-En ese caso tendré que pelear contigo-dijo Amu en voz alta para que todos escucharan

Amu sacó un vaculo con un corazon el la punta y el haz azul en la otra punta (N/A: voy a hacerle armas nuevas XD porque las del anime son muy...como decirlo sin ofender...simples y sería muy repetitivo para mi gusto) y con esta arma se lanzó contra Sesshomaru a una velocidad casi ultrasonica, pero el Gran Lord del oeste pudo protegerse del ataque, sus golpes eran poderosos y el Lord apenas y podía esquivarlos, Amu se veía en ventaja hasta que el lor del oeste sacó una espada con un aura verde

-BAKUSAIGA! -gritó el Lord Sesshomaru y de la espada salió un rayo que se aproximaba a Amu a toda velocidad, Amu de un salto agil pudo esquivarlo pero no pudo evitar el golpe que le estaba a punto de dar en el estomago, el cual la hirió de gravedad atravesandola y dejando que mucha de la sangre de Amu se salpicara en el suelo infertil, en el cual empezaron a crecer flores de color rojo y azul, Sesshomaru creyendo que por fin la había matado iba a sacar su brazo pero sintió como una mano agarraba el bazo que atravesaba el cuerpo de Amu, era Amu que había agarrado el brazo de Sesshomaru con fuerza para no dejarlo escapar, y para eso tenía que tenerlo más cerca de ella, por lo cual ella adelantó su cuerpo haciendo que el brazo de Sesshomaru abriera más la herida en el estomago de Amu, ella lo abrazó con fuerza para que no se le escapara, y empezó a aparecer a su alrededor luces de color rojos, y azules que giraban lento al principio para luego volverse un torbellino en el cual ellos estaban en el medio, Amu aprobecho y colocó una mano en la frente del Lord del Oeste

-corazón oscuro, localizado -dijo Amu con muchon esfuerzo ya que había perdido mucha sangre, alrededor de ellos las luces rojas y azules empezaron a brillar más intensamente- abrir corazón -al decir estas palabras Sesshomaru se estremeció ya que la maldición que tenía se estaba llendo, sus ojos volvieron a ser los orbes color oro, y el brazo que seguía atravesando a Amu se iba retirando lentamente para no causarle más daño del que ya tenía, cuando el torbellino y las luces se apagaron dieron lugar a una imagen un tanto extraña, Sesshomaru abrazaba a Amu y esta le correspondía, a Ikuto lo comían los celos y la furia, mientras que a Kagome la entristecía un poco sin saber ella la razón de su tristesa, luego de un rato Sesshomaru la separó de sí y la recostó en el suelo

-"Gracias" -le dijo simplemente el Lord del oeste a Amu que se encontraba despierta pero un tanto debil

-"No hay problema pero escucha bien...porque quizás sea la ultima vez que te lo diga...si estas enamorado, no te sientas apenado y ve por lo que amas" -le dijo mentalmente Amu con una sonrisa en su rostro pálido

-"Pero...no sé si ella me corresponde...por lo que sé ella esta enamorada de mi medio hermano" -dijo Sesshomaru un poco enfadado y triste

-"Yo no creería eso si fuera tú...yo puedo sentir y leer los pensamientos de los demas incluyendola a ella y me dice que sus sentimientos por tu medio hermano no son los mismos de antes, ahora siente sentimientos hacia alguien más"-Amu estaba muy cansada-"me dió gusto conocerte...mucha suerte con tu enamorada" -dijo Amu cerrando los ojos

-Amu! -ijo Ikuto corriendo a su lado

-"Estoy descansando baka...y lo que pensastes realmente no me agradó...a ver como me compensas cuando me recupere" -dijo Amu haciendo unpuchero debil aun con los ojos cerrados

-Tenemos que llevarla con Kaede -dijo Kagome preocupada por su amiga

-"Ikuto dile a Amu que se quede conmigo mientras la traen" -le dijo mentalmente a Ikuto

-Amu quiere que te quedes con ella Kagome-chan...nosotros iremos por la tal kaede -dijo Ikuto poniendose de pie

-Okey, yo le trataré de parar el sangrado...-dijo la miko mientras se acercaba

Inuyasha miraba desde lejos toda la escena, pero no dijo nada

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Ikuto se fueron a buscar a la anciana Kaede, mientas que Kagome trataba de detener el sangrado de Amu, y el lord del oeste, Sesshomaru se quedaba muy cerca de la azabache y de la pelirosa que aun seguía con su transformación porque si desactivaba el chara chengi seguramente moriría por la perdida de sangre

-"Es tu oportunidad Sesshomaru-sama...dile lo que sientes" -trató de alentarlo Amu

-"Si te refieres a decirle lo que yo siento contigo enfrente...-dijo el lord con un brillo extraño en los ojos- olvidalo" -terminó diciendo mentlmente mientras que su rostro se sonrojaba un poco

-Sesshomaru, ¿te sientes bien?...estas un poco sonrojado, tendrás fiebre -decíaKagome acercandose a él para tomarle la temperatura, mientras que Amu sonreía para evitar reírse a carcajadas por los pensamientos de Sesshomaru

-"Seras bruja Amu...o lo aras a proposito...yo nunca me sonrojo"- le dijo algo enfadado el Lord

-"Aeso mi querido Sesshomaru...-dijo mientras sonreía- se le llama amor, y esa es la enfermedad que tienes...pero no debes tenerle miedo...de lo contrario te quedarás solo el resto de tu vida...y sin haber encontrado el amor verdadero"-decía mientras se reía-jaja...itatai (N/A: Itai significa algo así como duele o auch) gomen es que no lo puedo soportatr más...-dijo sonriendo y tratando de sentarse a pesar del dolor

-Amu-chan no debes levantar...te -dijo sorprendida Kagome al ver la herida casi la mitad del tamaño de lo que estaba

-Curo más rápido que un demonio o un Humano kag-chan -dijo sonriente- ahora vamos a dejar algo claro yo puedo leer sus mentes y lo que me dicen sus mentes son más que claras -dijo segura haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran al saber a lo que se refería- pero no me corresponde a mí decir lo que sus corazones sienten...digamoslo así...yo soy su cupido -dijo sonriendo y empezando a levantarse

-"un cupido...¿que es eso?"-le preguntó mentalmente Sesshomaru al no saber exactamente a lo que se refería

-Cupido...Sesshomaru...es el angel del amor -dijo simplemente Amu haciendo que la azabache se sonrojara más

Amu hizo chara chengi solo con el primer recuerdo que encontró,y ese era Ran que simbolizaba el corazón de ella, esta transformación fué diferente a loa ultima vez, esta vez no tenía cuernos sino que tenía una coronilla de angel, y sus alas eran de color rosado pálido

-sueño cupido del amor -dijo al transformarse- Las personas que no tienen el valor necesario para decir lo que sienten, cuando sientan la sercanía del otro dirán sus sentimientos sinceros-y con estas palabras movió su varita haciendo que los dos chicos no pudieran ocultar sus sentimientos

-A-Ai shitteru Sesshomaru (N/A: ai shitteru significa te amo)- dijo sonrojada

-Ai shitteru mo (N/A: significa yo tambien te amo)-dijo seriamente pero con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos- "gracias por darle el valor suficiente para que me diga lo que siente" -dijo Sesshomaru a Amu que estaba dandose la vuelta para irse y dejarlos solos

-"Realmente no es nada...ella lo hizo por su cuenta solo crelló que le habíahecho un encantamiento para darle valor...pero fué ella misma que se dió el valor suficiente"-dijo Amu llendosee al bosque para descansar

Mientras con Nagishico

-Oi ¿sabes en donde estamos? -dijo el chico de pelo violeta

-Si claro que se donde estoy, en esa aldea que ves ahi se siente el olor de ese chucho apestoso, y de mi amada Kagome que espe...-no terminó la frase ya que sintió otro olor- que hace Sesshomaru tan serca de Kagome sin el chucho serca de ellos -dijo extrañado el okami

-¿Koga nos acercamos más o es muy peli...- Nagishico no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta ya que Koga ya se dirigía corriendo hacia ese lugar dejando un torbellino detras de el y seguido por sus dos fieles amigos Ginta y Hakaku

N/A: por fin terminé este capi...gomen de nuevo por la demora es que mi compu estubo sin internet y no tenía ningun medio para subir los capis, aparte que estoy un poco ocupada con los preparativos de fin de año :)

Ikuto: Oi ya se te extrañaba...vas a hacer un especial de navidad

N/A: O.O valla Ikuto esa es una buena idea, Arigatou

Ikuto: ¬¬ no pensabas hacer nada para navidad ¿verdad?

N/A: jeje bueno nos despedimos hasta el proximo capiiii, para ver que sucede con la nueva pareja y donde se ubica nuestra querida Suu, Ja Ne *se va corriendo mientras se despide con la mano*

Ikuto:"Me cambió de tema olimpicamente, y no me contestó" bueno que se le va a hacer...Ja Ne a todos y gracias por todos los reviws que le han dejado a esa Baka que se ha ido sin decir gracias...bueno para eso estoy yo...ahhhh...Ja Ne de nuevo y como dijo la Baka hasta el proximo Capi


	18. Capitulo 17: buscando la Shiekon

**N/A: Ohaio Minna, perdon por la demora es que estuve con los preparativos de el cumple de mi Ba-chan (abuela) bueno se que no es una muy buena escusa pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo para publicar más seguido los capis les dejo el declimer**

**Declimer: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen les pertenecen a peach-pit, tampoco los demas personajes que aparecen son mios**

**Bueno sin más preambulos les dejo el capi de hou**

**Capitulo 17: Ayudando en la busqueda de la shiekon**

Todos estaban tranquilos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, exepto por dos personas...mejor dicho una miko y un taiyoukai, que se encontraban caminando hacia un río que no estaba muy lejos de la aldea

Mientras en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

-Tengo que ir Ikuto...sabes bien que tengo que hacer siempre de celestina...me encanta ver parejas felizes por todas partes -decía Amu mientras le hacía pucheros a Ikuto, el cual le decía que no y que reposara, ya que la herida se cerro bien pero estaba devil por la perdida de sangre, cosa que no se le repone a la misma velocidad que las heridas

-Bueno pero yo te acompaño por si acaso...¿ok? -decía Ikuto no pudiendo recistirse a el puchero y los ojos de cachorrito que le ponía Amu

Mientras con un Okami furioso y un chico de pelo violeta corriendo detras

-Oi...KOGAAAAA -gritaba Ginta

-Descansemos un poco estamos corriendo desde hace más de siete horas -decía Hakkaku callendo casi sin aliento

-USTEDES DESCANSEN SI QUIEREN PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MI ADORADA KAGOME SEA HERIDA POR NADIE Y MENOS EL APESTOSO HERMANO DEL CHUCHO APESTOSO -decía Koga de muy mal humor sin darse cuenta siguió corriendo hasta toparse y tropesarse literalmente con una debil Amu que era alludada por Ikuto...el cual al no sentir a su pareja recargandose en el la busco por doquier, encontrandola en una posición un tanto inadecuada en la que el lobo se encontraba ensima de Amu apollando su cabeza en el pecho de esta, por su parte Amu se encontraba con espirales en los ojos señal de que el golpe fue muy fuerte, despues de un rato Koga fue abriendo los ojos encontrandose en esa cosa comoda que al enfocar bien los ojos que era esa cosa que largaba un olor tan dulce pero agradable y lo blanda que era, se topo con los pechos de una chica, lo que hizo que se zonrojara y se lebantara a toda velocidad, pero al ver el rostro de Amu se quedo mirandola embobado como si se tratase de un angel caido **(N/A: que no estaba del todo erroneo)**, pero se herizó al sentir la mirada penetrante de alguien en su espalda, se volteo suavemente y vió a un chico de pelo azul oscuro con unas garras en su mano deecha y con un traje extraño, y con unas orejas y cola de gato, pero eso no le impresiono sino que le impresionó verlo de tan mal genio con un aura oscura

-Temme **(N/A: significa maldito) **te creias que podías aprobecharte de **MI **pareja, de **MI **hembra -decía con voz totalmente oscura y sombría

-¿Ehhh? - el lobo no entendía nada- de que hablas solo me trpezé con...-pero se calló al instante al sentir que alguien se estaba quejando

-Ummm...-decía Amu moviendose y abriendo los ojos- Ikuto...estoy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa- OHAIO NAGESHICOOOO ¿DONDE ESTABAS? -dijo la chica emocionada de ver a su amigo y fue en ese momento que Ikuto se volteó para verlo

-Sigues siendo celoso amigo...-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona- esta bien que protejas a tu hembra pero no es para sacarle los ojos a todos -decía riendose por lo bajo

-"Me estan ignorando de nuevo" -les dijo mentalmente, a lo que ellos hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo, a Amu se le ocurrió una idea- ¿Oi como te llamas? -preguntó Amu haciendo que el chico lobo le escuchara

-¿Mnn? Me llamo Koga gusto en conocerte -dijo Koga un tanto sonrojado ya que no se había dado cuenta de que ella aun estaba en el suelo, lo cual hizo que la ayudara a levantarse, Ikuto al sentir que su hembra era tocada por otro que no fuera el se puso alerta, poniendose entre Koga y Amu

-No te atrevas a...-No pudo terminar la frase porque Amu le miraba con un aura oscura, recordando las ultimas batallas que tuvo y lo fuerte que era, así que se dió la vuelta y la miró con cara de gato regañado con sus orejitas de Neko aplastadas a la cabeza y su cola valoanceandose

-Ikuto deja de gritarle al joven Koga que el no mató a nadie...solo me ayudaba a levantarme -dijo Amu dandole un beso a Ikuto, y de paso tranquilizandolo- Ahora voy a hacer de celestina para Kagome-chan -dijo Amu para darse vuelta e irse sola a donde su amiga para ayudarle con sierto yukai

Mientras tanto los chicos miraban atontados a la chica que se alejaba.

Kagome luego de "hablar" con Sesshomaru se sintio un poco...extraña, ya que era ese frío Yukai el que le había pedido que quería hablar con ella, pero cuando fue a su encuentro el Youkai no parcía poder decirle nada, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de como ni cuanto tiempo había caminado y llegado al pozo devorahuesos, se sentó en el pasto y miró las estrellas que hacían su maravillosa aparición para darle a la chica un momento para que dejara de sentirse confundida y darle un momento para qque mirara el cielo, aunque esto no hizo más que hacerla pensar más

-Crack- se partió una rama, Kagome dejó de estar en ese treanse y ponerse alerta, pero se relajó al ver que era Amu que caminaba muy despacio y con una gran sonrisa

-Ohaio Kagome-chan, ¿puedo sentarme? -dijo educadamente

-Ohaio, claro sientate -dijo Kagome un tanto nerviosa por la actitud de Amu, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tanto cordialismo- "claro que ya me desacostumbre con el bruto de Inuyasha cualquiera se olvidaría" -pensó para ella misma sin saber que Amu pudo saber lo que pensaba, la cual tenía una sonrisa al escuchar los pensamientos de la Miko (N/A: Miko es sacerdotisa)

-Sabes...es dificil saber a quien se quiere de verdad, pero cuando lo encuentres te sentiras como si tuvieras mariposas en el estomago, te sonrojaras con cualquier cosa...y hasta en momentos...parecerá que no le puedes decir nada a esa persona por lops nervios..."creo que esto la hara darse cuenta de la verdad"- decía satisfecha al ver el rostro de incredulidad que ponía Kagome

-"¿Como será que se dió cuenta que me preocupaba justamente eso9?" -se pregunto a sí misma la morocha, Amu sonrió para decirle lo que ella podía hacer

-Mira Kagome-chan...puedo leer los pensamientosde cualquier criatura...y en tu caso pude ver mucha confusión y angustia...pero te puedo decir esto hay muchas personas que te quieren...de muchas y muy variadas formas, y con un significado único que podras saver, algunos son amor de hijo, de hermana, de sacerdotiza, de protector, de futura esposa o hembra...creo que me pasé un poco pero debes darle una oportunidad a los seres que quieren estar a tu lado...pero tampoco debes engañar a tu corazón...bueno creo que me pasé un poco jeje ya sueno como una madre...pero tambien quería pedirte una cosa -le dijo Amu con una sonrisa amigable y cálida

-Hai cual es tu petición -dijo Kagome un poco sorprendida por el cambio de tema

-Quería preguntarte si era posible que te acompañaramos en su viaje...ya que todavía no encontre mi recuerdo, y así de paso te ayudo con tus enemigos -dijo decidida pero suavemente Amu

Kagome sonrió animadamente- claro por mi no hay problema...pero tendríamos que preguntarselo al resto -con esa respuesta Amu sonrió como9 solía hacerlo y se encaminaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos

-Minna oigan quiero que respondan con franqueza -dijo Kagome en4trando donde estaban todos sentados, inclusive estaban Koga, Ginta ,Hakkaku, Ikuto, Nagishico y en la puerta de la cabaña se encontraba Sesshomaru que miraba de reojo a Kagome, Amu al darse cuenta lo miró de reojo, Amu había descubierto un nuevo poder hacía poco, y ese poder era poder hacer que solo a la persona que ella quería hablarle mentalmente le llegaría el mensaje, y el resto no los podría oir, ni nadie que pudiera interferir en sus pensamientos, y le dijo mentalmente "Sesshomaru disimula un poco o se daran cuenta de que miras a Kagome enbobado" le dijo sonriendo disimuladamente, a lo que Sesshomaru dio un pequeño respingo y miró a Amu disimuladamente ý frunciendo el seño para despues mirar hacia el frente, pero enfocó sus oidos sencibles a la dirección de donde Kagome hablaba

Todos contestaron francamente a la peticion de Amu

-Por mi no hay problema de que ella venga con nosotros, ademas cuantas más personas con nosotros y nuestra busqueda mejor, tiene mi aseptación Amu-sama -dijo el monje Miroku con su sonrisa típica y tocando algo que no debía a Sango

-Plafffffff- se escucho una fuerte cachetada propinada por Sango que estaba colorada de la vergüenza

-Hentaiiiiii -gritó Sango

-Nunca aprende -dijo el pequeño zorro negando con su cabezita, seguido por Inuyasha, Kagome y Kirara, mientras que a los otros se les resbalaba una gota en la cabeza y los miraban con cara de WTF

-A gomenazai...Sanguito, pero es mi mano maldita -decía mientras la mano maldita se movía "sola" hacia otro sector de Sango pero en su pecho, recibiendo otra bofetada, luego de ese pequeño incidente que duró poco ya que Sango dejó a Miroku desmallado en el suelo, votó a favor con una sonrisa y diciendole que se cuide de Miroku, con lo cual Ikuto la agarró por la sintura y la sentó entre sus piernas, lo cual hizo que Amu se sonrojara, Shippo votó a favor, Kirara con maullido tambien lo votaron a favor, y como siempre el Inubaka decía que no...siempre llevando la contra, pero nadie le dió impórtancia ya que la mayoría votó a favor, pero Amu quiso agregar a alguien en el grupo

-Aaaa, si Sesshomaru-sama nos acompaña sería mejor ya que así podra encontrar a sus compañeros de viaje -dijo con una sonrisa y cara que nadie podía decir que no, así que todos asintieron positivamente a la idea de Amu, miró a Sesshomaru de reojo y le dijo mentalmente- "dame las gracias despues, pero ahora tienes que hacer tu parte...confiesate a ella y no te arrepientas, ella está confundida...esta en una linea y no sabe a que lado saltar, solo necesita un incentivo para saltar al lado correcto" -le dijo para luego marcharse a descansar ya que había hecho mucho esfuerzo al moverse, y todavía seguía devil de la extrema perdida de sangre, esa noche Amu le pidio a Ikuto que durmiera con ella en un árbol cerca del río, ella debía estar el máximo de tiempo con la persona que amaba sino de que valía hacer felices a los demas si ella estaba triste y sola...

**N/A: Ohaio minna, gomenazaiiiii, me demore mucho en suvir pero tomenlo como un regalo de navidad, ademas que me costó pensar como los seguiría pero con esto se me ocurren demaciadas y muy pervertidas escenas**

**Ikuto: Pervertidas...que paso con las cosas perverrtidas?**

**N/A: Tranquilo Ikuto...no se si hacer un lemon o un lime pero algo un poco más candente se me antoja O/O**

**Ikuto: A mi tambien -_- Ya me estaba sintiendo un poco apagado pero si me pones en una situación de sexo con Amu te alavaré por...dejame pensar 10 minutos**

**N/A: -_-# Tacaño, podrías alabarme un día y se cierra el trato**

**Ikuto: Aprovechada ¬¬ u okey esta bien te alabo un dia entero u.u lo que hago por mi...quero decir Oo por mi publico, si es por mi publico n.n**

**N/A: Bueno decidido, el proccimo capi tendra lemon amuto Ja Ne nos vemos en el proximo capi **


	19. Capitulo 18: Sentimientos en crecimiento

**N/A: Ohaiooo minna, advierto que es un lemmon al que no le guste estas cosas saltensela y esperen para el proximo capi, a los demas que quieran leerla espero que les guste este fic ya que voy a sacarles un poco las ancias de que Ikuto pase a segunda base. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviws y espero que sea de su agrado este capi, y subimasen por aberlos hecho esperar tanto, es que no encontraba nada sensual y fogoso para escribirlo xpx, y sin más que decir les dejo el declimer**

**Declimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Peach-pit, los demas personajes que apareceen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Capitulo 18: Sentimientos en cresimiento**

Amu estaba muy comoda en una rama recostada entre los fuertes brazos de Ikuto, el cual le acariciaba los cabellos con lentitud ya era bastante tarde pero ninguno de los dos nekos estaba cansado, los dos estaban disfrutando de una noche tranquila mientras veían una gran luna brillando majestuosamente ante ellos, todo estaba tranquilo, pero recibieron una visita

-Oi tengo un regalo de parte del grupo para ustedes dos -dijo el monje Miroku llegando al árbol donde se emcontraban los nekos tenía un paquete en sus manos, estaba envuelto con un papel bastante llamativo, que no era propio de la época- Kagome-sama lo envolvio en su época 500 años en el futuro- dijo sonriendo- Ahhh debe ser una época hermosa e interesante "las chicas deben ser igual de interesantes y hermosas" -pensó el monje Miroku llevandose una mala cara de Ikuto

-No creo que seamos tan atractivas en nuestra época, pero te recomiendo que te preocupes más por Sango que por otras mujeres, si es que quieres seguir procreando descendencia -dijo Amu con una sonrisa de lado asentuando sus palabras, Miroku la miró sonrojado y con cara de susto, 8Ikuto se paró con cuidado sin que Amu se callera, y saltó agilmente a unos pasos del monje el cual le ofreció el obsequio, e Ikuto acepto gustoso, pero al recibirlo no entendió por que Miroku sonrió picaramente y se despidió diciendo "disfruten mucho de su noche", Ikuto de un salto estaba otra vez en la rama en la que se encontraba Amu, la cual se encontraba anciosa por saber que era ese regalo

**Mientras con un monje pervertido**

-Monje se puede saver que estuvistes haciendo? -preguntó Sango sospechando de que el monje se halla mandado una de sus perversiones

-Sanguito como puedes creer o pensar que yo puedo hacer algo malo -dijo el monje fingiendo molestia, Sango lo miró peor y el monje no pudo oculatrlo más- esta bien les puse hierva gatuna como un obsequio -apenas había terminado la oración que Sango le había dado señor coscorron en la cabeza dejandole un chichon

**Volviendo con los Neckos**

-I-Ikuto eso es lo que yo creo que es -dijo Amu un poco asustada pero al ver el rostro de Ikuto se dió cuenta que era lo que ella creía, los ojos de Ikuto estaban nublados...pero no eran lágrimas sino que era la niebla de la lujuria, del deseo, de...ahi que más da, Ikuto quería poseerla, pero había otra cosa en sus ojos que siempre estaba ahí cuando la miraba y eso era amor...que por algun motivo seguía en sus ojos- I-Ikuto estas b...-Amu fue callada con un ferviente beso con el cual hizo que a Amu se le suvieran todos los colores hasta que quedó de color carmín, la temperatura del cuerpo de Ikuto era elevado...al igual que otro sector de su cuerpo **(N/A: Coff, coff, pene, coff, coff Ikuto: por que hicistes esa pausa es demasiado aburrido sino N/A: ¬3¬ para darle suspenso)**, Amu se vió de un momento a otro recostada en la rama, con un Ikuto muy cachondo encima, el cual la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, por momentos Ikuto iba a su cuello y le lamíaa la marca que simbolizaba que ella era de el,eso hacía que el cuerpo de Amu se estremeciera asta la punta del pelo, los cuerpos de ambos reaccionaba con cada caricia como si el contacto de piel contra piel encendiera sus células al punto de querer tacar más, por lo cual Ikuto empezó a quitarle a Amu su bluza con una tortuosa lentitud, en un rato ambos no traían ninguna prenda de ropa de la sintura para arriba, ambos estaban extaciados con una extraña magia que los hacía desear más el cuerpo del otro, era tanta la exitación que las orejas y colas de ambos salieron dejando ver sus verdaderas identidades demniacas, Amu estaba siendo afectada igual que Ikuto por la hierba, por lo cual ambos estaban de acuerdo con dar el siguiente paso,los dos estaban sonrojados pero se miraban con un infinito amor, ikuto sigió besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando su cuello, bajando por su pecho donde se detuvo en sus senos para mordisquear y lamer la sona, lo que hizo que Amu soltara gemidos de placer y tocarle la sona más sencible del neko...sus peludas y tibias orejas de gato, con lo que hizo que Ikuto se estremeciera ye hicera despertar conmpletamente su miembro, cuando ampos senos tuvieron su tratamiento de placer, Ikuto siguió su camino hacia el plano estomago de Amu, donde se entretubo con su ombligo, luego siguió bajando hasta toparse con su tan acostumbrada pollera a cuadritos, la cual se la quitó de un solo movimiento con su ropa interior, sus sentidos gatunos se despertaron al oler el aroma de Amu provenir de ese sentro húmedo, se acerco y jugó con el boton rosado, lo cual hizo que a Amu se le encendiera más el cuerpo y diera un gran gemido de desesperación Ikuto no soportaba más su exitación , Amu al darse cuenta empujó a Ikuto quedando Ikuto de espalda con Amu sobre el, Ikuto la miró juguetonamente, y Amu le correspondió con una mirada juguetona al principio y luego la cambió por una pícara, bajó su cuerpo hasta el miembro olvidado de Ikuto y le quitó sus pantalones con boxers incluido, dejando ver a un gran miembro levantarse victorioso de su prición de tela Amu se quedó sorprendida, en cuanto a Ikuto se sentía orgulloso de dejarla así de impresionada, Amu inmediatamente se despertó de su asombro y volvió a sonreirle pícaramente a Ikuto y empezó a lamerle su miembro con tortuosa lentitud, luego lamió y succionó suavemente la punta, Ikuto jadeaba y gemía el nombre de Amu, en un segundo Amu ya tenía todo el pene de Ikuto en su boca, y a un ritmo placenteramente rapido fue moviendose para darle placer a Ikuto, el cual ya quería poseerla a cada minuto tortuoso que ella estaba haciendolo gozar, con un rápido movimiento, Ikuto la empujó quedando sobre ella, con lentitud se coloco entre las piernas de ella, quedando expuesto el centro de exitación de Amu, enceguida ella entendió y se abrió lo más que pudo para recibir a Ikuto, el cual la besó con intensidad y fue adentrandose lentamente para que no le doliera tanto a Amu, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos para poseerla , así que con una estocada limpia la penetro rompiendole la barrera de que ella era virgen, cosa que hizo que Ikuto se pusiera más orgulloso y se exitara más aun si es que se podia, por otro lado Amu se había mordido el lavio inferior por la sensación de perder su virginidad, pero feliz de perderla con Ikuto, despues de un rato en que Ikuto se había quedado quieto por los pensamientos de Amu y porque ella se tensó un poco, Amu movió sus caderas parav indicarle a Ikuto que podía seguir, cosa que Ikuto entendió a la perfección, estuvieron 30, 40, 60 minutos en ese frenecí, ellos no lo sabían, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, pero lo que ellos sabín es que estaban demostrando todo el amor que se podían mostrar ellos dos, al final Ikuto se vino en Amu, los dos gritaron casin rugiendo el nombre del otro, ambos quedaron rendidos sobre la rama en que todo empezó, y casi perdiendo el efecto de la planta Ikuto mordió por segunda vez el cuello dec Amu sobre la otra bmarca, pero esta vez Amu no se quedó atras y mordió el cuello de Ikuto proclamandolo como suyo.

Al otro día Amu llasia sobre algo calientito y firme, por lo cual se acurrucó más...pero no era la rama, ya que no olía a madera, sino a..."IKUTOOOOOOOO" gritó en sus pensamientos y en voz alta despertando al necko que aun estaba dormido y que la abrazaba feliizmente

-Naniii que pasa Amu-koi -dijo Ikuto sin enterarse de nada...pero luego vió a Amu desnuda y recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y al culpable, claro Amu estaba mirando los recuerdos de Ikuto y tambien se dió cuenta del culpable

-MIROOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKK KKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU!- gritaron ambos neckos y sierto monje se despertó sudando frio al oir el grito de sus dos amigos neckos...

N/A: Y que les pareció

Ikuto:O¬O SUGEEEEEEEEEE, me encantó lastima que pusiste a ese monje tambien

N/A:Wari Wari no te preocupes porque le van a dar una sopa de su propio chocolate :)

Ikuto: ¬¬´ no es una sopa de su propia medicina y una prueba de su propio chocolate

N/A: -_- bueno lo que sea, :) espero que les halla gustado dejen reviws porfa Ja Ne


	20. Capitulo 19: El máximo enemigo

**N/A: Ohaioooo minna bueno estoy tratando de pensar en la mejor forma para para subir v ideas más seguido, así no los dejo con la intriga...bueno los dejo con el declimer**

**Declimer: ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a peach-pit**

**Capitulo 19: El máximo enemigo**

-**MIROOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKK KKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU!- gritaron ambos neckos y sierto monje se despertó sudando frio al oir el grito de sus dos amigos neckos...**

Luego de que los dos nekos se encargaron de sierto monje...dejandolo con un monton de chichones y un ojo morado...despertaron al resto de la banda para comenzar su viaje, inclullendo al frío yokai que viajaba con ellos y que en ningun momento le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kagome

-"Seshomaru si sigues mirandola así se te caeran los ojos" -decía Amu divertida a Seshomaru que miraba embobado a la sacerdotiza y al oir lo que le dijo Amu le dijo su monosilabo favorito

-Hmp

-Ah, que ocurre Seshomaru? -dijo Kagome curiosa a lo que Amu se le escapo una risita

-Aaaa Amu-chan esta de mejor humor luego de una noche apacionada -dijo el monje Miroku recibiendo de ambos nekos una mirada asecina, y un leve sonrojo de Amu que quería volverse asecina solo para matar a ese monje hentai, todos los otros miraron a la pareja un poco curiosos por lo dicho por el monje y la actitud de ambos chicos...¿de que nos perdimos? se decían todos menos Miroku y Sango que ya sabían la razon por la que se comportaban así

-Aaaaa-suspiró Amu aun más sonrojada- ya se lo que se estan preguntando...y es que ese monje hentai nos regalo algo...-dijo Amu sin poder continuar ya que le daba verguenza, así que continuo Miroku

-El regalo era hierba gatuna...-dijo como si nada el monje, recibiendo golpes de todos incluyendo a Seshomaru que se había encariñado de la pelirosa como si ella fuese su hermana, no solo por salbarlo de esa oscuridad que casi hace que mataba a Kagome, la persona que ama con todo su ser sino que ademas lo aconsejaba de como podía hacercarse a Kagome.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que Kagome sintio la presencia de un fragmento de la perla lo que los puso alerta, el demonio que lo tenía era un demonio inferior, Amu se decidio a atacarlo al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha desenvainaba colmillo de acero, uno de los ataques de Inuyasha casi le dan a Amu, pero esta lo esquivó muy rapidamente y en ese movimiento y uno de sus ataques destrullo al demonio quitandole el fragmento de la perla, Inuyasha ya se estaba enojando y esto a Amu le empezó a irritar

-Idiota este era mio, si no hubieses estorvado no lo hubiese podido esquivar -dijo ya perdiendo los estribos

-Inuyasha no te olvides que puedo leer los pensamientos y la mente de cualquier cosa y/o demonio...y eso no te excluye -dijo tan tranquila que atemorizó a todos los que se encontraban con ella- "si lo quieres arreglar con una pelea no tengo problema" -le dijo mentalmente a todos los presentes pero especialmente a Inuyasha

-Nada me gustaría más -dijo Inuyasha, lo que hizo que no solo la sangre de Ikuto se acelerara de la ira sino que tambien a todos los otros incluyendo a Sesshomaru

Amu le dió el fragmento a Kagome y se puso en posición de pelea, los demas se alejaron los suficiente

El primero en atacar fue Inuyasha, que lanzaba su espada con fuerza hacia ella, Amu con sus garras sostubo a colmillo de acero ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos, ella no estaba haciendo ningun esfuerzo en sostener la espada, mientras Inuyasha se estaba enfureciendo aun más por tal hecho, en ese momento Amu sonrio de una manera perversa que le helo la sangre a todos, y con un hagil movimiento colmillo de acero estaba apuntando a su dueño, Amu estaba empuñando la espada forjada por Tottosai y que tenía esa barra anti youkai, pero a Amu no le tenía efecto, la espada la aceptaba, ante tal hecho Sesshomaru se sorprendió de sobremanera tanto que no pudo esconderla en su rostro, Amu con un agil movimiento derribó a Inuyasha y lo apuntó con colmillo de acero derecto a su garganta, en ese momento Amu y Kagome s

intieron una presencia serca

-NARAKU -dijeron todos alertas exepto Amu, Ikuto y Nadeshico que no lo conocían

-Kukuku -rió el malvado ser- como has estado Inuyasha...y tu Kagomme -dijo mirando a ambos chicos- espero no haberlos interrumpido -dijo viendo que Amu le seguía dando la espalda y el la misma posición- por sierto como te llamas chica

-Eso a ti no tendría por que importarte...-dijo con una voz sombría y con un aura negra- no te enseñaron a respetar a tus superiores Naraku -dijo Amu volteandose, y clavando a colmillo de acero en la tirrra serca de la cabeza de Inuyasha

Ante tal acción Inuyasha dió un respingo de lo serca que quedó de su cuello, Naraku al ver el rostro de Amu mientras se volteaba abrió sus ojos de sobremanera denotando en su rostro miedo y sorpresa, lo siguiente que hizo fue vajar de donde estaba** (N/A: Ya qe como saben Naraku puede flotar)** y hacer una reverencia, ante tal acto todos quedaron impresionados menos Amu

-Así que tu eres Naraku...eres uno de los más fieles sirvientes de mi padre...a proposito como esta ese maldito -dijo Amu con odio

-Tu padre esta endemoniadamente bien para nuestra desgracia, pero...yo no tengo por que preocuparme, ya que matandote no tendre por que seguir sus ordenes -dijo con una sonrisa torcida, en ese momento Amu se convirtio en el angel demoniaco, es decir un angel con cuernos y garras color rojo matizado con azul, la pelea comenzó Amu sin ningun esfuerzo había podido herir de gravedad a Naraku, el cual trató de huir

-**SHADOW OF DATH**- dijo Amucon uno de sus poderes consistía de usar sus garras para crear un circulo en el abdomen del enemigo y desintegrarlo, no importaba si tubiera extenciones y no tuviera su corazon con el, todo lo que el representaba se iría al mismo vacío donde sufriria el peor de los castigos lo hizo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, en ese momento Amu sintió que algo la llamaba y la atraia a algun lugar del bosque...

**N/A: ooo que será lo que estará en el bosque?, que sucederá con sus recuerdos?, Naraku podrá salir de ese lugar?, Ikuto podrá perdonar a Miroku po su "regalo"?**

**Ikuto: -_-´ya vale es suficiente de incognitas que el publico se duerme**

**N/A: A gomen no me di cuenta nun´ bueno espero que les halla gustadom, onegai dejen reviws y comenten Ya Ne **


End file.
